


Планета змей

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantastic, First Time, Guro, Incest, Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Snakes, Survival Horror, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Тор не смирился со смертью брата, поэтому, ведомый одной слабой надеждой, пустился на поиски пропавшего корабля, на котором могли находиться последние выжившие асгардцы





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/gifts).



> Спасибо за беттинг aleks mac  
> Иллюстрацию «Брат, которого ты снова встретишь» от Tish Addams можно посмотреть [на девианте](https://www.deviantart.com/addamstish/art/Your-brother-who-you-meet-again-771357868)  
> или [на тумбе](https://tishoneofaddams.tumblr.com/post/179790738282/its-an-illustration-of-a-very-kinky-and)  
> Работа написана для команды [fandom Loki all inclusive 2018](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5593503)

Тор спускался ещё на одну планету в звёздном секторе СП-23, где последний раз был зафиксирован сигнал от пропавшего корабля Грандмастера «Коммодор». Они с Ракетой, тоже растерявшим всех своих близких, уже достаточно долго исследовали систему Верхней Вандры, чтобы почти потерять надежду хоть на какие-то зацепки в поисках асгардцев и, возможно, выжившего Локи.

На том корабле спаслись Корг с Миеком, дети его теперь уже погибших подданных и Валькирия, которая в последний миг, когда они с Тором виделись на сотрясаемом под обстрелом корабле, обещала всё равно вернуться за ним или даже за его мёртвым телом. И разве мог он в тот момент ей что-то запретить? Было достаточно того, что она с трудом, но согласилась попытаться доставить детей на ближайшую безопасную планету. Тор с горечью вспоминал после, как Локи до последнего находился возле входного шлюза, удерживая всеми силами иллюзию, что Коммодора нет рядом. Тогда он отдал все свои силы, чтобы спасительный челнок мог безопасно скрыться, избежав уничтожающей мощи орудий корабля Таноса.

Теперь же, оставив разбитых и опечаленных Мстителей и объяснив им свой скорый побег обязательством найти выживших асгардцев, ведомый одной своей слабой надеждой, Тор мысленно благодарил Валькирию за возможное спасение брата. Неуверенное сомнение вначале, когда он только-только начал осознавать потерю, переросло в болезненную идею, что всё это в очередной раз окажется дурной шуткой, обманкой его зловредного брата, никогда не жалеющего его простых и прямых чувств. То, что Локи мог выжить в открытом космосе, не казалось для него невозможным. Тор помнил, как тот падал в бездну на его глазах и после оставался жив. И поэтому он со своим верным товарищем упорно продолжали поиски, тщательно проверяя каждый квадрант окружающего звёздного пространства.

Первым делом они исследовали родину Миека, планета или, точнее, улей которого находился в этой части галактики — сюда, как предполагал Тор, могли направиться спасшиеся с корабля асгардцы, — но никаких признаков живых существ на ней не было обнаружено. Более того, остов улья едва сохранял неподвижность: верхние защитные оболочки хаотично передвигались, сминаясь под действием магнитных полей, а часть из них уже ни на чём не держалась и вот-вот должна была улететь в открытый космос. То тут, то там виднелись провалы, где торчали обломки сот и поддерживающих их конструкций, так что даже не было возможности приземлиться без риска. Вокруг царили разруха и разложение — это место было давно заброшено. Возможно, работа улья нарушилась после свершения убийственного плана безумного титана, Таноса Уравнителя, и поэтому оставшееся население эвакуировалось или, как не желал и страшился думать Тор, погибло.

Следующие планеты были либо непригодны для жизни, либо безмолвны и пусты. Ракета понимающе молчал, но Тор, собираясь спуститься ещё на одну, догадывался, что шансов найти кого-нибудь в живых остаётся катастрофически мало. Проверив запасы на исследовательском челноке, он уже привычно договорился с напарником дать ему время в несколько дней и загрузил планетарные терра- и биопоказатели. Их было немного, хватало лишь на то, чтобы построить маршрут для снижения. Основные данные ему ещё предстояло зафиксировать самому.

Эта планета представляла собой некий гибридный оазис, сплетённый из биоморфных организмов, вся поверхность которого была покрыта подобием водосодержащей жидкости, что на первый взгляд напоминала прозрачную тягучую слизь. Ракета не советовал Тору оставаться в данном секторе надолго. Особенные формы жизни и нестабильный рельеф поверхности, лишь местами состоящей из твёрдых кальциевидных органических останков, являли собой риск для любого. «Здесь никто не мёртв окончательно, дружище. Грут тоже был с какой-то планеты Икс из этих мест, — мохнатый нос енота грустно опустился, но сам он продолжал нисколько не изменившимся дерзким тоном: — Любая палка в здешних местах может ожить, ха-ха. Представляешь? Может, и вправду твой брат мог тут оклематься». Если бы. Тор надеялся на это, но не произносил желаемого вслух. А пока Ракета, как обычно, остался следить за кораблем на орбите, в то время как Тор, ведомый лишь ему понятными намёками, спустился вниз.

Челнок легко скользил меж разросшихся ветвей низкорослых деревьев, что проступали во влажном тумане, окутавшем планету. Но Тор решил не рисковать и приземлился на первом же стабильном по показаниям сканеров пустом участке поверхности: небольшой площадке, сложенной из сухих корневищ, втопленных в светлую камнеподобную массу. Его интересовало, обнаружатся ли на планете признаки его брата и других асгардцев, для чего он запустил несколько аэросенсоров, запрограммированных на биометрический поиск гуманоидных форм жизни. Он уже оставил несколько тысяч таких приспособлений в самых разных точках этого звёздного сектора, но всё ещё продолжал искать на каждой новой планете, смутно надеясь, что назойливое чувство, что Локи жив, подскажет ему, если брат окажется где-то рядом.

Ноги уходили в тягучую прозрачную слизь, пока Тор медленно продвигался вглубь сумрачного, затянутого туманом и пахнущего сыростью леса, а твёрдые на вид корневища растений норовили каждый раз погрузиться под его тяжёлой поступью. Если бы он не знал, что в основе планеты есть закостеневшие останки одного из древнейших целестиалов, то посчитал, что вся планета под его ногами — это многие сотни километров этой странной слизи, лишь покрытой на поверхности крепко связанной сеткой растений. Мерно капала скопившаяся влага с крупных красноватых листьев деревьев, набравшие влагу сапоги глухо хлюпали по склизкой прозрачной жиже, уже порядком вспотевший от тяжёлого влажного воздуха Тор тихо ругался себе под нос, с трудом пробираясь через сплетения извилистых веток и корневищ. Он хотел пройти как можно дальше, чтобы запустить несколько уже аквасенсоров для исследования подводной части планеты. Найти достаточно широкий просвет между переплетёнными корнями деревьев всё не удавалось, поэтому Тор клял сам себя за глупое нежелание повредить окутывающие всё кругом растения. Но каждый раз занося руку со сжатым в ней топором, он останавливался, вспоминая сказанные ранее слова енота о возможных разумных формах жизни. «Любой может ожить?» — Тор задавался этим вопросом, прикасаясь к шершавым искривлённым стволам деревьев. Внутри себя он не находил отклика, что позволил бы ему поймать потоки энергии или считать прошлое, как удавалось брату. Да, его помощь как повелителя магии сейчас была бы как никогда кстати.

Послышался странный звук. Тор моментально обернулся, крепче обхватывая древко Громсекиры, и тут же шокированно уставился на нечто, к нему приближающееся.

Полностью обнажённое, глянцево сияющее покрытой слизью кожей существо резво перемещалось в просветах корней деревьев, лишь изредка выскальзывая на поверхность. Смутно знакомые черты сложились в сознании в узнаваемый облик — это был Локи. Но даже в страшном сне Тору бы не привиделось подобного. Движения брата стали похожими на змеиные, и из-за их скорости ему на мгновение показалось, что у Локи не осталось рук, а ноги слепились в подобие хвоста. Тор ошарашенно шагнул назад от этого жуткого видения и тут же, зацепившись за какой-то корень, повалился, полностью намокая, навзничь. Отплёвываясь, он попытался подняться, но тут же на его грудь надавили, останавливая.

— Локи? — Тор закашлялся, но облегчённо заметил, что руки у его брата целы: он упирался ими в него, пристально рассматривая Тора, будто не узнавая. — Локи, это я, Тор!

Ему показалось, что тот вздрогнул на звуке своего имени, но тут же Тора снова прошиб ужас: Локи наклонил голову, недоуменно моргая, пока тоненькая пленочка третьего века быстро скользила и скрывалась при каждом движении его глаз. Тор поднял руку и протянул её к лицу Локи. Тот уткнулся в неё, потираясь и жмурясь, словно ручное животное, затем вытянулся вдоль погружённого в жидкость тела Тора.

— Тор-р-р. Я помню тебя, — Локи опустил голову на его грудь, будто прислушиваясь к стуку сердца. — Я помню, что люблю тебя.

Тор, наконец сбросив с себя оцепенение, приподнялся, ощупывая и разглядывая найденного невредимым брата. Тот действительно был весь покрыт очень плотным слоем слизи, что и позволяло ему так легко скользить меж деревьев. Лицо Локи за исключением глаз, плечи, руки, грудь — всё было в порядке. Когда же Тор принялся ощупывать брата ниже, не понимая, действительно ли у того пропали ноги, превратившись в бледный гибкий хвост, Локи засмеялся, так сильно напоминая себя прежнего, и одним движением освободил свои прижатые друг к другу ноги и притиснутый к ним член из оков скользкой оболочки, которой было покрыто всё его тело.

Шокированно наблюдая, как на свет появляются ряды едва заметных присосок, начинавшихся с щиколоток и поднимающихся по внутренней части бёдер вверх, пока Локи легко и аккуратно расцеплял свои плотно сжатые ноги, Тор растерянно ловил себя на мысли, что, должно быть, тронулся умом. Он сглотнул, внезапно ощущая, как пересохло в горле, и провёл по присоскам рукой, явственно ощущая, как они легко пристают к его коже, словно в извращённой пародии на поцелуи. Почти незаметные внизу, они становились всё более выпуклыми и насыщенно-розовыми ближе к промежности. Тор замотал головой, отползая от этого существа, что не могло быть его братом, и замер, упираясь спиной в сплетение полузасохших деревьев.

— Что ты такое? Что это? — он хватал воздух, пытаясь успокоить себя и не вызвать разряды молний, боясь поранить.

— Локи? — вопросительно протянуло существо и быстрым слитным движением — Тор даже не успел испугаться — снова скользнуло к нему на грудь.

— Ты помнишь, что с тобою было? — он попытался крепко обхватить его за плечи, но лишь проскользил по скользкому телу ладонями: тот был юркий, как змея.

— Было больно, — существо отодвинулось от него, сжимая свое горло руками, а затем снова припало к его груди, повторяя: — Я помню, что люблю тебя.

Тору стало мучительно горько внутри. Это всё-таки был его Локи. Ракета был прав, эти места могут оживить любого, но также и изменить. Тор обхватил брата за голову, снова вглядываясь в его глаза.

— Локи. Эй, Локи, главное, ты жив, — тот снова недоуменно моргнул, но Тор, уже не пугаясь, лишь усмехнулся при виде третьего века.

Он чуть напрягся, когда брат вплотную приблизил к нему лицо, заинтересованно разглядывая его новый глаз — Тор в который раз напомнил себе сменить настройки колеровки радужки, — затем склонился над ним ещё ниже, принюхиваясь и чуть приоткрывая рот, словно пробуя воздух на вкус. Мелькнули заострённые кончики зубов, но Тор даже не успел об этом подумать — Локи прильнул к его рту в поцелуе, скользя быстрым язычком по дёснам.

— Да что ты делаешь? — Тор отбросил его от себя, вскакивая и неуверенно покачиваясь на неустойчивой опоре из переплетённых ветвей и корневищ, вытирая при этом рот. — Я — твой брат, ты совсем обезумел?

Локи, казалось, ничуть не испугавшись, лишь сильно прижал руки к низу живота и просяще уставился на него в ответ. Тор выдохнул и, продолжая раздражённо хмуриться, подошёл к нему. Ведь что бы тот ни делал, во всём виновата эта странная планета — Локи мог неправильно понимать свои чувства, раз, похоже, почти ничего не помнил.

— Ну что такое? Покажи? — Тор попытался отнять руки Локи от живота и ощупать его, боясь, что ударил слишком сильно, отшвыривая, но тот сам погрузился наполовину в окружавшую их тягучую жидкость, перекатываясь на спину, и развёл, чуть приподняв, ноги.

Крепко стоящий член лениво мазнул по бледному животу — и Тор почувствовал себя дураком, тут же негодующе воззрившись на явно издевающегося над ним брата. Его сбил брошенный в ответ всё ещё умоляющий взгляд. И тогда, отбросив сомнения, Тор пригляделся, снова скользя пальцами по теперь уже краснеющим присоскам между ног тихо постанывающего брата. Эти чуть выпуклые и плотные ряды, казалось, соединялись у Локи в промежности, становясь особенно крупными в центре. Тор протянул руку, успокаивающе поглаживая Локи по нежной коже мошонки, и осторожно прикоснулся к влажной выпуклости под ней. Его пальцы тут же погрузились в нечто нежное и мягкое, засасывающее со всех сторон продолжающимися с бёдер рядами присосок. Тор удивлённо ощупывал это узкое отверстие, вырывая из горла Локи жалобные стоны. Отдалённо это отверстие напоминало женский вход, Тор даже провел пальцами между скользких и приятно упругих ягодиц брата, проверяя, что обычное отверстие Локи до сих пор на месте. Локи снова засмеялся, вздёргивая ногами в воздухе и разбрызгивая вокруг них тягучие капли всё покрывающей слизи. Теперь явно было видно, что некоторые из его зубов стали острее, чем раньше. В какое существо его пыталась превратить эта планета?

— Так странно, — Тора охватило непонятное чувство: брат изменился, но выжил, и теперь счастливо смеётся под щекочущими прикосновениями. — И необычно. Что с тобой случилось?

Локи вновь раздвинул ноги, уже откровенно завлекая Тора своим сияющим в прозрачной жидкости телом с уже ярко-красными присосками, покрывающими внутреннюю часть бёдер. Возбуждённый член Локи плавно покачивался в такт этим едва заметным волнующим движениям. Тор растёр лицо, чувствуя, как слизь, покрывающая руки, от сильного трения растекается прохладной водой, затем опустил голову, не понимая, как поступить. «Это неправильно, — повторял он себе, — Локи не осознаёт свои действия. Он любит меня и, как может, проявляет свою любовь».

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Локи, — на одном дыхании произнёс Тор, всматриваясь в него и чувствуя со стыдным жаром, как сильно топорщатся штаны в паху в ответ на столь явное предложение.

— Люблю, — Локи вновь жалобно простонал Тору в ответ, словно понимая, что тот отказывает ему, — люблю!

Тор, шумно дыша и чувствуя, как дрожат руки, провел пальцами по раздвинутым ногам Локи и, крепко ухватив его за колени, свёл их, скрывая от себя столь странное, жадно зовущее своей сосущей сердцевиной нутро.

— Тшш, Локи, это неправильно, — Тор словно продолжал уговаривать сам себя, — хоть мы и не братья по крови, но я так не могу.

Локи непонимающе слушал его, жалобно постанывая и скорбно приподнимая брови. Тор опустил голову, даря целомудренный поцелуй влажным коленям брата, и хотел было уже подняться, как ощутил сильный, разрывающий кожу лица удар. Локи ощерился и набросился на него, царапаясь и оскаливаясь в попытке добраться до его шеи. Тор лишь едва защищался, терпя резкую боль от острых когтей. Его словно сковало изнутри запретом, и, не смея ударить в ответ, он отступал. Локи замер, лишь когда Тор оказался прижат к сплетённым между собой стволам деревьев, и потащил его вниз, погружая в порозовевшую от крови водную слизь.

— Ты не отпустишь меня, пока не получишь своего? — Тор продолжал держать перед собой раскрытые и порядком израненные ладони, показывая, что не оттолкнёт Локи.

Тот же начал длинным движением слизывать кровь, будто извиняясь за причинённую боль. Он сидел теперь прямо на Торе, мерными движениями притираясь к нему. Тор закусил губу, чувствуя, как возбуждающе сдавливает член тяжесть чужого тела. «Быть может, он этого и не вспомнит после, — мелькнула соблазнительная мысль в его голове. — Мы ведь не братья, и я люблю его, а он — меня». Тор откинул голову, понимая, что не хочет сопротивляться. Боль, усталость, горячечный жар и даже страх разом накатывали на него, сминая под собой разумные доводы и оставляя после себя лишь облегчение: «Я нашел его. Он жив». Как было совладать ему с собой и с желанием, что столь яро вызывал в нём Локи? Его Локи.

Быть с ним. Навеки соединиться и не расставаться более. Лишь эти мысли преследовали Тора на протяжении всего того долгого времени, что прошло с их разлуки. Он с силой обхватил глухо охнувшего от неожиданности брата и прижал к себе, утыкаясь тому куда-то в шею.

— Молю тебя… Дай знать, что не желаешь этого, — Тор не знал, какого ответа ожидает и ждёт ли вообще. — Прошу, останови, пока возможно!

Он не услышал, а скорее почувствовал, как глубокий выдох Локи обжёг вспотевшую кожу, а острые зубки скользнули по кончику уха. Что было произнесено? И было ли хоть слово обронено в это мгновение?

Тор приподнялся, вырывая у своего «наездника» недовольный стон и заставляя его вновь зубасто ощериться, затем стащил с себя кожаный доспех, попутно спуская с бёдер намокшие и липнущие к телу походные штаны, чтобы наконец-то выпустить уже твёрдый член. Локи с видимым удовольствием вернулся к нему на колени, ловя член Тора своим нежным отверстием и даря этими движениями странные ощущения. Тор ощутил, как в обнажённую кожу бёдер сильно впиваются присоски, а член начинает даже не проникать, а словно проглатываться жадным нутром Локи.

— Что же ты делаешь? — Тор захлебнулся словами, захваченный голодным до ласки и любви телом всё громче стонущего брата.

Так узко, так восхитительно тесно. Тор терялся в ощущениях: ему было больно от сильных кусающих поцелуев, что всё чаще дарили плотные набухшие присоски между бёдер Локи, но влажные посасывающие и ласкающие движения вокруг члена заставляли почти рыдать от даримого ими наслаждения. Тор вздрогнул в экстазе, когда Локи хрипло закричал, царапая себя за шею и всё сильнее засасывая в себя. Тор попробовал обхватить его, но лишь размазал кровь со своих израненных ладоней по скользкому гибкому телу. Тогда он было потянулся к стоящему члену Локи, но тот тут же впился в его ладонь вновь появившимися когтями. Теперь брат крепко держался за него, переплетя их пальцы и пронзительно глядя в глаза.

— Я помню, — посасывающе сжимая его член внутри себя, шипел Локи, — что люблю тебя.

Тор задыхался, понимая, что близок к концу их мучительной борьбы, и почти не слыша, что тот ему нашёптывал.

— Было больно, — Локи почти коснулся его лица влажно сияющими губами, опуская голову, чтобы поймать мутнеющий чернотой взгляд Тора, — но я помнил, что люблю тебя.

Тора прострелило от сильного высасывающего ощущения, сконцентрировавшегося между ног, а Локи дико закричал, больно впиваясь в тыльную часть его ладоней когтями и сильно двигая бёдрами. Присоски болезненно обрывали свои поцелуи, оставляя после себя саднящие засосы, сплошь покрывающие пах Тора. Из горла Локи вырывались довольные стоны при каждом резком движении, пока Тор мог только беспомощно выть, чувствуя, как его насильно выдаивают, присасываясь ко всей чувствительной поверхности члена. Он инстинктивно несколько раз подбросил бёдра и, перевернувшись, оказался поверх Локи, на мгновение погружая того в окружающую их розовую жидкость с головой. Локи, казалось, даже не заметил этого, лишь отпустил наконец изодранные когтями руки Тора и утомлённо улыбнулся, жмурясь и снова являя взору полупрозрачную кожу третьего века.

Тор притянул к себе расслабленного Локи, вытягивая его из водной слизи, и с удовольствием ощутил, как всё более мягкими становятся присоски у того на бедрах, а внутри тела — особенно нежными и влажными. Локи устало опустил голову на обнажённое плечо Тора, продолжая слегка присасываться к ещё не теряющему твёрдость члену, возбуждая и заставляя вновь желать обладать им. Тор ласкающе провёл по спине и опустил ладони на гладкие ягодицы Локи, проскальзывая между ними и ощупывая чуть припухшие присоски вокруг расслабленного и растянутого нутра, затем просунул пару пальцев между членом и нежными стенками отверстия Локи, ощущая самыми кончиками слабые посасывающие поцелуи и вытекающую жидкость.

На вытянутой перед собой руке Тор удивлённо заметил полупрозрачные зеленоватые потёки. Он приподнял притихшего брата, облокачивая его на сплетение крепких веток позади, и опустился на колени, снова вызывая у того такой знакомый ему смешок. Мягко целуя мокрое колено Локи, он приподнял и отвёл его ногу в сторону, с интересом рассматривая, как из становящихся снова едва заметными присосок едва сочится чуть мутноватая полупрозрачная жидкость с травянистым запахом и оттенком. Он взглянул вверх на смеющееся лицо и прижался, целуя и вылизывая эту странную, чуть горьковатую влагу с вновь чуть розовеющих присосок, с восторгом ощущая, как нежно и трепетно они пульсируют под языком в самой сердцевине.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Когда ярко раскрашенный корабль Грандмастера «Коммодор» завис над погибающим под обстрелом судном с оставшимися в нём асгардцами, казалось, что Валькирия борется с желанием спикировать прямиком под выстрелы орудий в самоубийственном желании хоть на мгновение остановить эту бойню. Их неповоротливый сакаарский транспортёр не был оснащён никакими системами защиты: обычно всегда сопровождаемому в пути лёгкими вооружёнными челноками охраны кораблю этого и не требовалось. И теперь он превратился из спасительного ковчега в их общую могилу. Валькирия окинула жёстким взглядом гибнущее судно и, более не мешкая, понимая, что Локи, замерший у входного шлюза, не сможет долго удерживать иллюзорную защиту, скрывая беглецов от глаз Таноса, направила их быстроходный мощный корабль к ближайшей обитаемой планете.

Медленно передвигающийся в едва работающем после сражения с армией Хелы экзоскелете Миек задал одному ему известные координаты, по которым корабль должен был попасть в систему его родной планеты: гигантского бионического улья. В секторе СП-23, по словам Корга, который один понимал, что клекочет его говорливый товарищ, мог выжить любой. А на планете Миека они к тому же могли получить заряд для аккумуляторов и запас батарей. И даже, быть может, добраться потом до того же Ванахейма, где бы могли получить кров все оставшиеся в живых дети, которые сидели теперь, сбившись в тесный круг, испуганно и неверяще переглядываясь между собой. Понимали ли они тогда ту страшную правду, что им, возможно, больше не увидеть своих близких?

— Хэй-хэй, маленькие люди, — Корг как мог пытался развлечь их, — давайте посмотрим, что вызывают вот эти вот кнопки.

Он подошёл к встроенному настенному пульту, который, как можно было догадаться, управлял изображением на экранах. Несколько малышей уставилось на него в любопытном ожидании, но ребята постарше всё так же оставались придавленными слишком взрослым для них чувством утраты. Корг выбрал что-то на пульте под непонятным символом, смутно напоминающем сдвоенные кубы, и тут же корабль заполнил электронный бит. Единодушный возглас отвращения при виде полуголого и собирающегося обнажаться дальше Грандмастера, теперь уже бывшего правителя Сакаара, сменился на одобрительные выкрики при появлении на экранах младшего брата Тора, Локи, вытанцовывающего что-то непонятное и, похоже, тоже собирающегося разоблачаться.

— Не понимаю вкусы молодежи, — Корг пожал плечами, обращаясь к ворчливо клекочущему Миеку, безуспешно пытающемуся привести свой экзоскелет в порядок. — Хэй, Локи мне тоже нравится: он — смелый стратег и полон революционного духа, но как гуманоидная особь-долгожитель Грандмастер выше всяких похвал. Хэй-хэй, не шути так, я не скучаю по Сакаару. О, ещё один отвалился.

Корг с заметной грустью на каменном лице подбросил выпавший камешек, пока Миек, прервавшись, клекотал ему что-то успокаивающее. Дети с восторгом смотрели, как уже несколько копий Локи вытанцовывало вокруг Грандмастера странные танцы. А Валькирия сидела в одиночестве в пилотской кабине, направляя их небольшое судно в заданном направлении и смаргивая злые слёзы. Но кто бы мог осудить её за слабость? Бесстрашная воительница, бежавшая с поля битвы, хоть и по приказу своего царя, она шептала себе вполголоса, что исполнит обещание, чего бы ей это ни стоило, и вернётся за погибшими. Корабль входил в сектор СП-23.

Система Верхняя Вандра действительно оказалась всего в паре парсеков от них. Сформированная из разрушенных останков одного из древнейших существ во Вселенной, она являла собой аномальный симбиоз планетарных изменчивых форм, двигающихся по неправильной орбите вокруг трёх своих светил. Сильные гравитационные поля, создаваемые звёздами, постоянно разрушали отвердевшие поверхности тектонических гигантов, не позволяя им развиться в привычном плане, но неустойчивые малые планеты, поддерживаемые бесконечной жизненной силой ядер из останков целестиала, продолжали цикл формирования и существования.

Планета-улей встретила асгардских беженцев пустынным пейзажем без ярких деталей: поверхность была лишена какой-либо растительности, её лишь рассекали редкие ряды правильной формы валунов, которые тянулись далеко за горизонт. Миек через Корга успокоил остальных, что вся инфраструктура находится внутри планеты, а мирная раса инсектоидов обычно скрывается при появлении пришлых. Громадный бионический улей, небольшой в планетарном масштабе, создавался и постоянно обновлялся силами жителей планеты. Он представлял собой гибрид из перерабатываемых отходов их жизнедеятельности — воскоподобного кремнесодержащего вещества — и бионического каркаса, надстраиваемого по мере роста популяции улья.

— То есть твоя планета состоит из дерьма? — они приземлились, ориентируясь на проблесковые сигналы маячков, выделяющих место расположения посадочной базы, и Валькирия, не теряя времени даром, сразу же проверила оставшиеся запасы батарей и заряды аккумуляторов. — У нас ещё достаточно энергии, чтобы вернуться туда и обратно.

Корг не стал с ней спорить. И без разговоров было понятно — каждый из них надеется, что ей удастся найти кого-нибудь в живых либо засечь, что транспортёру удалось скрыться. И когда последний член их маленькой общины из едва ли пары десятков детей покинул корабль, Валькирия дождалась, чтобы на позывные Миека у входных порталов возле посадочной площадки ответили. А затем уже, больше не затягивая — с приветственной частью её товарищи могли справиться сами, — отправилась в обратный путь. Это был её долг и обещание вернуться.

Когда радары засекли скопление мусора впереди, стало уже ясно, что от их бывшего корабля остались лишь обломки. Картина, развернувшаяся впереди, была похожа на место взрыва. Многие тела, скорее всего, уже безвозвратно пропали, остальные же хаотично разметало вокруг — Валькирия подобрала всех, кого смогли зафиксировать сенсоры. Ей приходилось маневрировать, подлетая к каждому телу, и захватывать их манипуляторами на дне судна, следя за своими действиями по визору, а затем бежать в конец корабля, чтобы вручную втащить тело из промежуточного отсека, освобождая место для захвата нового: «Коммодор» не был предназначен напрямую для сбора. Каждый раз это был большой риск — оставлять корабль зависшим на автопилоте среди витающих кругом обломков, да и на каждое открытие и закрытие шлюза в отсеке для подобранного груза тратился драгоценный запас воздуха, но Валькирия не мешкала и продолжала незамысловатый порядок действий: подцепить, открыть, втянуть манипуляторами, закрыть, выровнять давление, бежать к промежуточному отсеку и снова открывать, чтобы увидеть новое мёртвое лицо. Лишь по её сбившемуся дыханию при виде заиндевелого тела Хеймдалля можно было догадаться, что не всё так просто. Но времени для сокрушений не было, и она продолжила неприятное занятие.

— Нет-нет-нет! — лицо Валькирии исказилось мукой, когда в визоре показался узнаваемый силуэт.

Она долго не шла в задний отсек, вперив взгляд в уже пустой экран, и даже, казалось, не видя ничего перед собой. Затем стремглав побежала в конец корабля, где и остановилась у нижнего входного шлюза, замирая, уже увидев воочию тело своего давнего конкурента, двуличного лакея Грандмастера и, наконец, заклятого друга. Она не стала тащить его в пассажирский отсек, там было и так уже много трупов, лишь прислонила к стене, усаживая. Голова мертвеца понуро висела, Валькирия приподняла её, придерживая за волосы, и заметила жутко выглядящие кровоподтёки на бледно-серой шее. О чём она думала, сидя на коленях рядом с одним из сильнейших асов, хитрецом из хитрецов, обманщиком и в конце концов спасителем Асгарда?

— Пусть это окажется твоей дурной шуткой, Локи, — Валькирия бережно опустила его голову, поднимаясь, и побрела обратно, спотыкаясь о тела других погибших.

Казалось, что она на мгновение потеряла над собой контроль и вот-вот закричит. Неужели всё было кончено? Валькирия уселась в кресло, крепко сжимая штурвал и о чём-то задумавшись, а потом ещё немного покружила на месте взрыва, избегая особенно крупных обломков. Это была попытка разыскать ещё чьи-нибудь останки, но сенсоры на носу корабля больше не фиксировали никаких намёков на органические соединения. Тела могло уничтожить при взрыве либо унести в космос, но кому это было известно. Возвращалась она уже на почти посаженных аккумуляторах.

Ещё на подлёте к планете-улью Валькирия явственно занервничала. Что-то шло не так: детей нигде не было видно, а на её товарищей, как она смогла разглядеть, подлетев ближе, напали какие-то насекомоподобные твари, даже отдалённо не напоминающие собратьев Миека. Ждать было нельзя — небольшой запас боевых зарядов корабля был истрачен ещё в битве на радужном мосту, — Валькирия направила корабль на самую крупную из атакующих групп, размазывая их хитиновые панцири, приземляясь.

Разразилась бойня.

Валькирия ринулась на нападающих насекомусов, оскальзывась на кровавых следах, оставленных, казалось бы, повсюду. Краем глаза она видела, что Корга разбивали по камням: он глупо застрял возле одного из валунов, отмахиваясь пустым бластером. А еще дальше от неё Миека вырвали из доспехов и мучали, пиная его слабое тело и перебрасывая друг другу как мяч. Живой, визжащий от боли мяч.

Эти твари не были похожи на слизнеобразную расу Миека: покрытые естественным жёстким панцирем, они скорее напоминали громадных жуков, снаряжённых лазерными пиками. Усиленный продольными шипами экзоскелет, скорее всего, и позволял им так быстро перемещаться, атакуя. Было похоже, что это были захватчики, безжалостно уничтожившие прежних жителей улья. Периодически насекомусы невысоко взлетали с противным стрекотом, осматриваясь и выбирая себе цель перед нападением.

Измазанная в серой каше из внутренностей нападавших Валькирия почти пробилась к Миеку, когда разнёсся его полный боли визг. Одному из насекомусов, по-видимому, надоела их игра, и он насадил беднягу на пику, вгрызаясь жвалами в слабое мягкое тело. Раздался взрыв. Валькирия оглянулась, слепо нанося удары и дико сверкая глазами. Застрявшего Корга разнесли из какого-то орудия, похожего на стационарную лазерную пушку. Пора было отступать к кораблю, по кровавым ошмёткам, размазанным то тут, то там, становилось ясно, что Валькирии больше некого было спасать. Но тут в зияющей дыре валуна за грудой, что осталась от Корга, мелькнули испуганные детские личики.

Видимо, ряды, пересекавшие поверхность улья, представляли собой полые области, возможно, заполняемые отходами для строительства. И Корг не просто так отгонял насекомоподобных тварей, не сходя с места, даже погибая и разлетаясь на куски. Бесстрашная и верная слову воительница не остановилась ни на мгновение, бросаясь вперёд на сотенные полчища насекомусов. Понимала ли она тогда, что погибнет?

Ей удалось за пару рывков добраться до орудия, из которого убили Корга, и даже отсечь лапы насекомуса, который уже собирался выстрелить. Её смуглая кожа на лице и обнажённых частях рук сильно покраснела: жидкость из тел нападавших раздражала кожу. Она отбила первую атаку, пытаясь понять, как управлять лазером, но тот, казалось, не был приспособлен для рук гуманоидов. Тогда Валькирия отправила его пинком прямо в гущу тварей перед собой и сильным резким движением запустила клинок, метя прямо в энергетический блок пушки. Обезоруженную, её успели сильно ранить в плечи и ноги, когда раздался ещё один взрыв, и вся кишащая масса тварей перед ней разлетелась на куски.

Было заметно, что Валькирию тоже приложило взрывом. Оглушённая и шатающаяся, она поднялась, чтобы в пару мощных рывков добраться до эпицентра взрыва и подобрать свой нисколько не покорёженный меч: вырезанное из останков давно изчезнувшего существа оружие не просто так носило своё название — Клык Дракона был крепче любой стали. Двигаясь всё медленнее, она добивала остатки ещё не пришедших в себя тварей, когда один из них проткнул её со спины пикой, разорвав бок. Пронзённая, она отступила к защищаемому валуну, обламывая древко и истекая кровью, но продолжая наносить смертельные удары оставшимся в живых насекомусам. Пара последних из них напала на неё, рассекая ей руки до костей, пока третий пригвоздил её, протыкая под сердцем насквозь, к залитой кровью каменной груде. Ни звука не слетело с посеревших губ: битва не была закончена, пока её рука крепко держала меч. Валькирия успела рассечь туловище одному и воткнуть клинок в глаз другому, как третий вцепился жвалами в её израненную руку.

— А это тебе привет от Корга, — свободной рукой она обхватила камень под собой и врезала им, размозжив хитиновую голову своего убийцы.

Спустя недолгое время, когда по наступившей тишине стало ясно, что больше нападающих не осталось, в щель между наваленными камнями и разрушенным краем валуна начали пролезать последние оставшиеся в живых дети. Это были братья Магни и Моди, пара малышей Вали и Нарви, последней из-за камней выбралась самая старшая и высокая из них Сигюн. Они окружили умершую Валькирию, плача и оглаживая её измученное лицо, стирая кровь и очищая его от гнили из тел насекомусов. Живых, кроме них, больше никого не было.

— Нужно уходить, — Магни робко дёрнул Сигюн за край рукава туники. — Эти твари, наверное, захватили весь улей.

— И скоро придут за нами, — вторил ему Моди, бледнея и оглядываясь.

— Даже если остались заряды в корабле, то мы не сможем его поднять, да и куда нам лететь? — утирая слёзы, в отчаянии простонала она, пока малыши испуганно уткнулись ей в живот.

Но был ли у них другой выбор? Дети побежали к кораблю, но замерли, увидев мёртвые тела, набитые в пассажирские отсеки. Испуганно переглядываясь, они забрались в пустую пилотскую кабину.

— Ничего не выйдет, — дрожа и хныкая, Сигюн долбила вслепую по экрану управления, — я не смогу!

— Это неважно, у нас всё равно энергия на нуле, — заныл Моди и тут же, получив от Магни тычок, завопил: — Ай, не дерись! Я видел, в конце корабля были батареи!

— Там! Там! — закричал Нарви, тыкая вперёд, пока Вали зажмурил глаза, чтобы не видеть, как возле сигнальных огней, окружающих посадочную площадку, вновь, как перед нападением, проступают очертания нескольких входных порталов.

Когда настаёт тот миг, в который нужно повзрослеть? Тогда, когда братья бегут, чтобы заменить сгоревшие аккумуляторы на батареи, боясь взглянуть по сторонам, чтобы не увидеть лиц родителей среди трупов? Или когда робкая девчонка пытается повторить действия старших, чтобы поднять в воздух корабль, их последний шанс на спасение? Или, быть может, они повзрослели в тот момент, когда вместо приветственной группы инсектоидов, которую вызвал Миек через коммутатор, на них выскочили полчища ужасных тварей?

Сигюн сидела, вдавившись в кресло и пытаясь запустить двигатель. Она низко опустила голову, пытаясь не видеть, как на них несётся толпа свирепых насекомусов. Испуганный вскрик мальчиков на соседнем кресле совпал с атакой тварей на лобовое стекло корабля, но Сигюн продолжала следить за показаниями на экране. Наконец уровень энергетического заряда начал расти — похоже, ребятам удалось установить батареи в заднем отсеке. Она вновь повторила все свои безуспешные манипуляции, но теперь они наконец-то возымели действие. Корабль задрожал, оживая и резво отрываясь от поверхности вместе с налипшими на его корпус тварями, дико клацающими по обшивке и закрывающими обзор. Вместе с раздавшимся диким шумом и грохотом корабль ощутимо тряхнуло, да так, что даже визжащие малыши слетели со своего кресла. Их атаковали из тех же лазерных пушек, из которых был уничтожен Корг. Пробить или даже повредить корабль насекомусам пока не удалось, но зато они сбили большую часть своих же приспешников. Заметно побледнев, Сигюн вновь наугад начала шлёпать по кнопкам, пытаясь включить защиту, но вместо этого распахнула боковые дверцы.

— Закройтесь в заднем отсеке! — в панике закричала Сигюн в бортовой микрофон, одновременно вытягивая штурвал на себя.

Было слышно, что насекомусы уже лезут внутрь. Времени на раздумья не было. Резко набирая высоту, она наклоняла судно то вправо, то влево, сбрасывая оставшихся поверх корабля тварей и пытаясь поступить так же с пробравшимися в пассажирские отсеки: находившиеся там тела должны были помочь выбить насекомусов своей массой. Температура в пилотской кабине начала быстро падать, воздух с оглушительным свистом вылетал из корабля — совсем скоро они должны были подлетать к пределам атмосферы планеты-улья.

Сигюн оглянулась на притихших мальчиков: Нарви удерживал Вали, и оба они цеплялись за крепления кресла. Было ясно, что нужно выправлять корабль и закрывать дверцы. Скрежет за спиной отвлёк Сигюн, и она увидела, что последний мерзкий жук лезет прямо к ним. Нисколько не выказывая страх, девочка протянула руку, словно предлагая её для укуса и почти касаясь хитиновой чешуи опасной твари, и решительно нажала на блокиратор кабины, который случайно попался ей на глаза. Туловище насекомуса перерезало надвое вылетевшим защитным стеклом, окатив Сигюн мутной серой жижей. Она крикнула малышам забираться на кресло и сама приподняла ноги, опасаясь, что агонизирующая тушка с опасными жвалами может поранить их, и, поочередно нажимая на кнопки, опустила боковые дверцы, включая наконец внешнюю защиту. Они покидали недружелюбную планету-улей, что хищно отобрала жизни их друзей, и направлялись к ближайшей среди видимых в этой системе планете. Не умея назначить координаты, без достаточных запасов энергии, на что могли рассчитывать эти несчастные дети?

В защитное стекло часто застучались, Вали и Нарви тут же соскочили с кресла, подпрыгивая в тщетной попытке достать до блокирующего клапана, пока им на помощь не пришла Сигюн. Влетевшие в кабину Магни и Моди замерли, с видимым отвращением уставившись на распотрошённое на полу тело насекомуса. Затем, переглянувшись, они едва заметно хихикнули, а потом, уже не сдерживаясь, принялись хохотать, невольно заражая своим весельем малышей.

— Ты не представляешь, с кем нам пришлось сидеть в заднем отсеке, пока ты тут устраивала скачки на пузатых чибисах, — Магни отсмеялся и теперь выпинывал быстро гниющую падаль ближе к боковым дверцам.

— С Локи! — никогда не отличавшийся терпением Моди затряс кресло Сигюн, словно для повышения эффекта от своих слов.

— Что? — она на мгновение чуть не выпустила штурвал из рук. — Он с нами?

— Мёртвый, Сигюн, — Моди протестующе завопил, но Магни всё равно продолжил: — Наверное, его подобрали последним, вот он и остался возле нижнего шлюза… Да поставь ты уже управление на автопилот! Здесь должна быть возможность настроить путь на ближайшую точку.

Вместе они кое-как разобрались с управлением и впятером, включая даже малышей, побежали в конец пустующего теперь корабля: тела погибших действительно вылетели за то время, пока Сигюн маневрировала, точнее, пыталась делать что-то похожее на это, сбрасывая с корпуса насекомусов.

— Это правда он, — ребята медленно подошли к прислонённому к стене Локи, сидящему с низко опущенной, будто устало склонённой головой, а Сигюн несмело прикоснулась к его руке, тут же отдергивая. — Холодный.

— Не верю, что он мёртв, — Моди сердито оглядел всех, упрямо выдвигая подбородок. — Помните же, на корабле, когда мы бежали из дома, все говорили, что Локи отверг смерть уже дважды?

Ребята замолчали, задумчиво разглядывая мёртвое тело. Вали присел на корточки, тыкая в ноги Локи, пока Нарви наклонился и подёргал мертвеца за волосы. В итоге они все вместе с трудом вытащили его из заднего отсека и уложили, вытянув посреди зала с развлекательными экранами и накрыв блестящим покрывалом, найденным в скрытых пристенных секциях.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Тор очнулся ото сна, рывком вскакивая и оглядываясь.

— Локи? Локи?! — лишь звенящая тишина была ему ответом.

Плечо и грудь ещё хранили ощущение тяжести темноволосой головы брата. Он провёл по ним ладонью и заметил, что руки больше не ноют от нанесённых Локи глубоких царапин и рваных ран. Тор рассмотрел их в тусклых лучах далёких светил, удивляясь, как быстро они зажили, оставив после себя лишь слабое воспоминание в виде еле различимых розовых полос на коже. У него была довольно сильная регенерация, как и у всякого из асгардцев, но подобное он встречал впервые. Было ли это тем же влиянием планеты, что и оживило Локи? Да и был ли он мёртв на самом деле? Тор не знал этого, но ему предстояло хотя бы выяснить судьбу остальных пропавших. Он принялся быстро натягивать отяжелевшие от влаги штаны, кое-как отряхиваясь и потирая потемневшие места засосов на коже бёдер. Тор протянул руку, ожидая ощутить крепкое древко Громсекиры, и та вылетела, прорываясь через обвившиеся вокруг неё за то недолгое время, что они пробыли на этой удивительной планете, тонкие побеги. Стряхивая с топора излишнюю влагу и липнущие к дереву листья, Тор с удивлением заметил тоненький слабый росток у самого края древка. Рассматривая его и не решаясь сорвать, Тор не мог отвязаться от лезущих в голову странных мыслей о предостерегающих словах его мохнатого друга, обо всех погибших, о Локи.

«Локи…»

Тор встряхнул головой, очищая сознание от путающих его размышлений, и направился дальше в лес, стараясь выбирать глубоко, почти по пояс утопленные тропы, понимая, что Локи в его нынешнем состоянии следовал бы так же. Вокруг было довольно тихо, но не мёртво: медленно покачивались крупные влажные листья на ветвях раскидистых деревьев, капала вода, собравшаяся в изгибах их стволов. Плотный туман окутывал верхушки деревьев и прятал, рассеиваясь к корням, их стволы в отдалении. Послышался плеск, Тор замер, прислушиваясь, а затем ощутил лёгкое прикосновение к ноге, словно какая-то рыбка скользнула рядом. Он усмехнулся, поворачиваясь, ожидая увидеть лукавую улыбку брата, и тут же отшатнулся, хватаясь за крепко сплетённые корневища позади него и забираясь на них. Какое-то странное змееподобное существо, оскалившись, следило за ним, не приближаясь, но и не уходя.

Оно было не толще ствола молодого дерева, хвост утопал во всё покрывающей жидкости и терялся за бликующей в лучах трёх светил небольшой ряби на её поверхности, поэтому было непонятно, какой оно было длины. Голова существа почти сливалась с телом, лишь встопорщенные полупрозрачные гребни по бокам выделяли то, что походило на лицо. Наросты над большими тёмными глазами, напомнившими об исчезнувшей подруге енота Мантис, можно было принять за брови. На месте носа виднелись едва заметные щели. В пасти скрывались мелкие острые клычки. Это существо напоминало какого-то хищного зверька, смесь виверны и куницы. «Зверезмейки», — шепнул себе Тор. Спереди гладкая кожа существа отливала голубоватым, становясь почти белой на брюхе, а на спине сливалась по расцветке с тёмной красноватой листвой окружающего леса. Тор присел на корточки, продолжая держаться за ствол дерева, чтобы не свалиться, и поманил существо рукой — всё же он любил змей. Но вместо него ему под руку ткнулся, внезапно выныривая, зверёк поменьше, не такой пугливый и злой. Похоже, он и лез ему в ноги в первый раз.

Это мелкое существо было копией своего старшего собрата. Вот только вместо тёмных непрозрачных глаз у него была желтоватая губчатая пленка. Малыш раздул щёки, и Тор даже с опаской отодвинулся от него, но тот не брызнул ядом, а лишь с едва слышным хлопком выпустил воздух, тут же встопорщив гребешки вокруг головы. Ощутив лёгкое и тут же пропавшее давление, Тор понял, что малыш слеп и осязает его импульсами, улавливая ответные колебания наростами на лбу и распахнутыми гребнями. «Какая чудная планета, — бродили неясные мысли в голове очарованного необычными существами Тора. — Может, она хочет превратить Локи во что-то похожее? А сами эти существа, возможно, ожили из растений?» Зверезмейки же потеряли к Тору интерес и теперь сновали, мелькая среди погружённых в вязкую жидкость корней, удаляясь от своего наблюдателя. Внезапно раздавшийся поодаль заливистый смех отвлёк Тора от любования их быстрыми и стремительными движениями. Локи сидел неподалеку от него и, скорее всего, уже долгое время следил за его попытками приручить странных существ, так как теперь посмеивался и с издёвкой поглядывал на Тора.

— Твои приятели? — Тор светло улыбнулся и принялся, цепляясь за ветви, подбираться к нему, чувствуя, как наполняется душа радостью от вида такого живого и тёплого Локи.

— Тор-р-р. Тор, Тор, Тор! — проговорил тот нараспев, не отвечая прямо.

Локи был по-прежнему обнажён, лишь его вновь крепко прижатые друг к другу ноги снова покрывала тонкая плёночка плотной слизи. Тор провёл по ней, недоумённо разглядывая. Локи, будто поняв его безмолвный вопрос, соскользнул, погружаясь с головой в жидкую субстанцию, и начал вертеться в ней на одном месте, сбивая и сгущая жидкость вокруг себя, наматывая её на свои тесно сомкнутые ноги. Наконец он вынырнул и, ухватившись за протянутые к нему руки, ввернулся Тору в объятия. Оболочка на его ногах стала толще, и Тор с интересом заметил, что при сильном сдавливании слизь растекалась водой, но при небольшом нажатии она сгущалась и становилась довольно тугой, чем, по-видимому, и воспользовался его хитроумный брат.

— Ты молодец. Правда, молодец, — он принялся с силой оттирать тело Локи, чувствуя, как легко смывается, становясь жидкой от его интенсивных движений, налипшая слизь, — но нам надо возвращаться.

Эйфория от лицезрения брата живым уже сменялась в его душе беспокойством, что чем дольше они находятся здесь, да и вообще в секторе СП-23, тем меньше будет оставаться от Локи прежних черт. Нужно было убираться с этой планеты, пока его внезапно оживший топор не заговорил с ним как-нибудь утром. Тор взглянул в лицо брата, который с любопытством следил за его действиями со слегка настороженным видом.

— Где корабль? — Боясь, что Локи не сможет его понять, Тор начал размахивать руками, объясняя каждое слово жестами: — Ко-ра-бль. Где ты очнулся? Где ты спал?

Тот долго смотрел на его потуги, наклоняя голову то к одному плечу, то к другому, затем наклонился и, зачерпывая ладонью жижу под ногами, с размаху вмазал плюхой Тору прямо в лицо.

— Я понимаю! — словно оскорбившись из-за того, что с ним говорят, как с неразумным, зашипел Локи, но, когда Тор разозлённо схватил его за плечи, чуть подумав, словно пытаясь подобрать или вспомнить слова, уже спокойно продолжил: — Идём со мной. Я покажу.

Тор содрал с себя, всё ещё злясь, полупромокший плащ и закутал в него Локи, не давая ему снова спуститься вниз и скользить змеёй среди утопленных корней. Тот долго стоял на месте, не решаясь ступать, и Тору на мгновение стало страшно, что он разучился ходить. Но тут же, вспыхивая, понял, в чём дело. Он подошёл к притихшему брату и, встав перед ним на одно колено, аккуратно приподнял край плаща, чтобы помочь тому расцепить присоски. Не удержавшись, он скользнул рукой вверх по ладному бедру под мошонку, нащупывая пока ещё не набухшие выпуклости и тесно сомкнутый вход.

— Тор! — Локи ударил его по щеке, становясь в гневе похожим на себя прежнего.

Тор же рассмеялся, уже не сердясь, а целуя ударившую его руку. Наверное, он бы не отказался от тычка кинжалом, если бы это сделал его прежний зловредный брат. Они побрели, шагая прямо в густой влажный туман. Локи ловко перескакивал босыми ногами с одного корня дерева на другой, даже почти не замачивая их — настолько были быстры и легки его движения, — пока Тор постоянно поскальзывался и падал в набравших влагу сапогах. Он постоянно терял брата из виду — туман становился всё гуще, — и только мелькающий среди стволов деревьев ярко-красный плащ был ему ориентиром. Порой Тор замечал, что брат замирает и оглядывается на него, будто желая что-то сказать, но не находя слов. Тор не умел читать мысли, поэтому, не выдержав в один из таких моментов, в пару прыжков догнал его. Снова чуть не упав при этом.

— Говори, — он крепко ухватил Локи за плечи, поворачивая к себе, — что тебя гложет?

— Я… Я, — тот выглядел раздражённым и растерянным, — не понимаю… Не знаю…

— Чего не знаешь? Как ты выжил?

— Слова… — Локи, чуть хмурясь и морща лоб, отвернулся в сторону, вперив задумчивый взгляд куда-то вдаль. — Так много в голове. Не понимаю.

— Я пойму, — Тор прижался губами ко лбу сердитого брата в успокаивающем поцелуе, но тут же ощутил сильный толчок.

Локи отпихнул его, ощериваясь и прижимаясь к земле, будто готовясь к прыжку. И Тор увидел, что у него вновь появляются когти на руках. Они замерли друг напротив друга, и Тор явственно представил, что брат может скрыться от него в глубинах этой планеты так, что его никогда больше никто не найдёт. Возможно, именно эта страшащая его мысль и агрессивный вид Локи, будто из прошлого, подтолкнули Тора к пониманию: тот зол за свою слабость и непонимание произошедшего, а жалость лишь раззадоривает его, если не унижает. Как долго ему пришлось пробыть на этой планете? Как давно Локи очнулся здесь, и куда делись все остальные? Где дети, Валькирия, Миек и Корг?

— Ты жив, и это главное, — он вытянул перед собой руки, как в первую их встречу на планете, и медленно заговорил, стараясь не вести себя с братом, как с неразумным или больным, и с удовлетворением заметил, как втягиваются у него когти. — Ты помнишь меня, и этого уже достаточно. Давай разыщем корабль — а слова найдутся, да и ты всё потом вспомнишь.

Локи поднялся, продолжая сердито поглядывать на Тора, но затем, подойдя ближе, прижался к его губам в поцелуе, прикусывая их острыми клычками. И даже не встречая никакого сопротивления — с Тора хватило вчерашнего инцидента, чтобы понять бессмысленность и опасность этого. После они пошли рядом, и брат больше не убегал от него. Тор решил повременить с расспросами, просто внимательно слушая, что тот порой начинал говорить, через слово запинаясь и, похоже, подбирая фразы или даже вспоминая их.

По словам Локи, тот очнулся давно и совершенно один, не помня, кто он, где и почему находится именно в этом месте. Тор услышал от него о каких-то голосах и зове, которые пробудили его. Чуть замедляясь, Локи вновь поведал, что вспомнил при их первой встрече о боли. И о любви, которая давала ему сил вытерпеть её. Тор в тот момент уже сам поцеловал понурого из-за воспоминаний брата, даря ещё пару поцелуев его закрытым глазам, чувствуя губами лёгкое движение третьего века. Потом, пока они продвигались дальше, Локи рассказал об образах, что приходят к нему ночами, о странных местах и существах, похожих на него. Тор слушал его и думал про себя, что странным было лишь это место и эта планета. А брат, как он надеялся, сможет вспомнить всё остальное и понять это позже.

Пройдя ещё некоторое время, Тор увидел впереди просветы среди стволов деревьев. Они вышли к странному открытому пространству. Хотя что на этой планете было нормальным? Тор вначале не понял, почему лес прервался, но вскоре заметил, что некоторые стволы были изогнуты, будто их сломало или пригнуло какой-то неведомой силой. Чем ближе они подходили, как вовремя сообразил Тор, к месту затопления корабля, тем глубже уходили в липнущую к ногам жидкость. Он остановил путающегося в плаще брата и высвободил его, давая возможность свободно плыть. Сам же Тор, крепче перехватывая топор и глубоко вздохнув, нырнул следом.

Локи тут же подплыл к нему, вновь извиваясь как змейка, и схватил за руку. Тор поразился, с какой силой тот потянул его за собой, утаскивая дальше вглубь. Из-за быстрых резких движений тугая слизь вокруг них начала превращаться в подобие воды, поэтому Тор ощутил, что они словно скользят в водном тоннеле с неимоверной скоростью куда-то далеко вперёд через сплетённые корневища и ветви растений, которые образовывали собой каркас поверхности. Он заметил, что на самом деле корни тянулись не только поверху, но и вниз, скрываясь в мутной черноте, где, казалось, мелькали какие-то живые существа. Тору вспомнились зверезмейки, которых он встретил раньше. Быть может, это были их сородичи или они сами, Тору было некогда об этом думать. Не сразу, но он всё же заметил то, к чему они приближались. За поддерживающим слоем сплетённых веток и корневищ в мутной вязкой глубине едва виднелся красно-жёлтый бок затонувшего Коммодора.


	4. Chapter 4

***

«Экстренное снижение! Экстренное снижение!» Чуть было не уснувшие дети вскочили: кто с пола пилотской кабины, кто с кресел, — непонимающе наблюдая, как трёхмерная копия Грандмастера, высветившаяся на управляющем пульте, угрожающе строила рожи и грозила кулаком невидимому нерадивому пилоту. Заметно нервничая, Сигюн уставилась на опустевшие секторы в энергодатчике зарядов корабля, пока другие пытались что-нибудь разглядеть в приближающейся к ним туманной планете. Магни взглянул на встревоженную и оттого ужасно бледную Сигюн и, одёрнув брата, принялся пристёгивать малышей к креслу, благо они помещались в него вдвоём. По ребятам нельзя было сказать, что они были напуганы, хоть и неслись с угрожающей скоростью в густом тумане, скрывающем от них очертания находившегося внизу. Может, их эмоции уже перегорели от пережитого, ведь что ещё с ними могло произойти?

Сигюн отключила внешнюю защиту, надеясь на тот малый запас энергии, что тратился на это, и вытянула изо всех сил штурвал на себя. Моди и Магни обхватили её руки каждый со своей стороны, помогая слабой девчонке. Вали и Нарви обняли друг друга, утыкаясь друг другу в плечи и зажмуриваясь. Корабль на мгновение выровняло, но тут же последовал сильный удар. Магни и Моди отлетели назад, ударяясь о защитное стекло, ограждающее пилотскую кабину. Сигюн и малышей сильно вдавило в кресла, а затем резко кинуло вперёд. Корабль зацепился задней частью за верхушки деревьев, и теперь он, бесконтрольно виляя, сминал их своей массой и продолжал падать вниз к, казалось, громадному бескрайнему болоту. По корпусу прошёлся ещё один удар, ещё и ещё, теперь уже слабее. Мальчики держались, сидя на полу, за крепления кресел, а Сигюн с малышами вновь испытали на прочность удерживающие их ремни. Корабль, заваленный поломанными стволами и ветвями деревьев, ушедший краем дна под окружающую его прозрачную тугую жидкость, наконец прекратил катиться, оставляя за собой полосу из опалённых и сломанных растений и замирая. В кабине наступила тишина. Сигюн, было очнувшись, уронила голову набок, теряя сознание, пока другие даже не приходили в себя, разбитые падением.

Было неясно, сколько продлилось их забвение. Мигающие предупреждающие датчики постепенно затухли, а за ними погасло всё яркое освещение внутренних отсеков корабля.

— Как же больно, кха-ха, — Моди задёргался, держась за разбитую голову и хрипя на полу, пока его брат, Магни, всё ещё пребывал в забытьи. — Все в порядке?

— Да. Кажется, да, — Сигюн сжала под ремнями живот, ноющий после сильных ударов, и взглянула на малышей на соседнем кресле: те, испуганно вжавшись друг в друга, глядели прямо перед собой.

Ограждающее лобовое стекло корабля треснуло в нескольких местах, и сквозь щели в кабину лезли острые обломки веток. Было похоже, что без внешней защиты корпус корабля также сильно пострадал при приземлении. Весь обзор был забит сетью переплетённых сломанных побегов странных растений и залит медленно сползающими каплями похожей на воду жидкости.

Сигюн недолго думала — у них вряд ли был другой выбор — и разблокировала боковые дверцы. Она отцепила малышей от кресла, а Моди растолкал брата, и все вместе они вышли, шатаясь и глухо постанывая, из корабля, спрыгивая в облепившую их по колено тугую жидкость, что покрывала всё вокруг, насколько хватало глаз.

— Попробуй снова послать сигнал о помощи…

— Зарядов больше нет, — Сигюн устало посмотрела на Моди, на его лицо, заляпанное кровью из рассечённой кожи лба. — Если нас не услышали, пока мы летели, то больше шансов нет.

— Всё равно попробуй, — он упрямо выдвинул вперёд подбородок, хотя весь его вид говорил, что он вот-вот рухнет от слабости и боли.

— Мы обойдём кругом, вдруг здесь есть что-то, — Магни не договорил, что именно он хотел найти: живое, разумное или просто неопасное, — и потянул брата за собой.

Сигюн недолго смотрела, как их тонкие фигурки исчезают в тумане. Затем, ободряюще улыбнувшись Вали, который беспечно плюхал Нарви в окружавшее их то ли мелкое озеро, то ли болото, а может, просто большую лужу, поднялась на корабль, вновь повторять уже заученную фразу в почти не работающий микрофон: «На нас напали. Повторяю. На нас напали. Призыв о помощи всем, кто находится в пределах досягаемости. На борту остались только дети. Мы — последние выжившие асгардцы. Если кто-нибудь слышит, помогите нам». Говоря это, она заметила, что мальчики тоже забрались в корабль вскоре после неё и теперь скрылись в пассажирских отсеках. Сигюн ещё раз пощелкала по управляющему пульту и, убедившись, что заряда точно уже нет, направилась к малышам. Она тихонько заглянула в развлекательный зал с экранами и не сразу заметила в охватившем всё помещение сумраке, что дети сидят возле лежащего в углу бесформенной грудой тела Локи. Было похоже, что его тоже порядком потаскало, пока они падали. Она подошла ближе и поняла, что Вали что-то шепчет, зажмурившись и сложив руки перед собой, пока Нарви копирует его позу и с любопытством слушает.

— …наши молитвы. Вернись к нам, пожалуйста! И помоги вернуться маме. И папе. И учителю…

— И Мейли из соседнего дома!

— Фу, он вредный!

— Ну и что, с ним весело!

— Ладно, и Мейли. Ещё можно…

Сигюн, прикрыв рот ладонью, тихонечко, чтобы не отвлекать ребят от их детской молитвы, вышла из пассажирского отсека, а затем из корабля. Она отбежала на пару шагов и рассмеялась, хоть по её лицу текли слёзы. Наверное, ей было радостно и смешно от наивности малышей. Или, возможно, она печалилась, что в её маленьком сердце уже не осталось надежды, и что столь чистая и невинная вера ей уже не по силам.

Братьев всё ещё не было. Сигюн успела раскопать за время их долгого отсутствия в пристенных ящиках корабля небольшие запасы сухой снеди, какие-то твёрдые сладкие и солёные кусочки непонятных фруктов и орехов. Надолго этого бы не хватило, но пока Вали и Нарви, довольно жуя, весело похохатывали друг над другом, развлекая Сигюн своей беззаботностью. Успев с малышами немного поспать и прождав ещё немного, Сигюн наказала им следить друг за другом и не отходить от корабля, пока сама направилась в ту же сторону, куда ушли Магни с Моди. Пройдя недалеко, она позвала их, затем, ещё довольно далеко углубившись в лес, крикнула снова. И чуть не завопила, когда на неё напрыгнул кто-то, зажимая рот.

— Тшш, это я, — страшно сверкая глазами, зашептал Магни перепуганной Сигюн, — почему ты ходишь одна? Мы бежали обратно, когда услышали, что что-то летает рядом.

— Это может быть помощь, но нам надо вначале посмотреть, кто это, — успокаивающе зашептал сидящий рядом в зарослях Моди. — Вернёмся скорее обратно.

Так, прижимаясь к переплетённым корням деревьев, они побежали по направлению к кораблю, ориентируясь только на свою память, так как в густом тумане не было ничего видно. Впереди послышался шум двигателей, ребята переглянулись с тревогой и рванули ещё быстрее, уже не скрываясь. Пронзительный детский плач, раздавшийся среди общего шума, на мгновение остановил их.

— Жди здесь, — Моди пихнул Сигюн к деревьям поблизости, будто был самым старшим среди них, но та его послушалась, и братья побежали дальше.

Туман долго скрывал от Сигюн происходящее у корабля, но когда она услышала уже вскрик Магни, то, не мешкая, устремилась на звук сама.

Это была бойня. Она упала на колени, зажимая себе рот руками. Моди убили: над ним завис насекомус, злобно клацающий жвалами и потрошащий его тело. А Магни забивали, протыкая пиками, пара других тварей. Большая группа остальных стояла плотным кольцом подле челнока, на котором они, похоже, и прилетели. Из середины их круга доносился пронзительный детский плач Вали. Сигюн, не соображая от ужаса, с безумными глазами поползла к ним, когда какой-то насекомус схватил её своими жёсткими царапающими клешнями за голову и поднял в воздух. Она закричала, не сдерживаясь, и по её лицу потекла густая кровь из глубоких порезов. Насекомус что-то довольно заклекотал и потащил её в расступившийся круг своих приспешников, которые тоже одобрительно хрипели и порыкивали при виде извивающейся от боли и бессильно пинающей воздух ногами девочки.

Она пыталась кричать ещё, когда держащий её насекомус воткнул ей снизу в челюсть пику, протыкая язык и упираясь наконечником в нёбо. Сигюн безмолвно задёргалась от боли, сглатывая кровь и едва дыша, беспомощно наблюдая за происходящим перед ней ужасом. Вали выкололи глаза и отпихнули его, ослепшего, в середину круга, подбрасывая под ноги короткий меч. Нарви разорвали рот, пытаясь добраться до языка, и затем также пинком отправили прямо к схватившему оружие Вали. Тот, крича от боли, слепо размахивал мечом, плача кровавыми слезами. Нарви, захлёбываясь текущей изо рта кровью, поднял в защитном жесте руки, но его не могли видеть. Одним движением Вали задел Нарви и тут же начал вслепую наступать, пока тот пятился, запинаясь о корни деревьев, падая и раскрашивая прозрачную тягучую жидкость под собой кровью. Вали ещё раз задел его уже в шею и продолжил хаотично рубить перед собой. Лишь когда толпа вокруг одобрительно заклекотала, он уронил меч и упал на колени. Слепо ползая, он наконец наткнулся на уже бездвижного Нарви. Сигюн видела, как Вали ощупал его тонкие лодыжки и завыл, похоже, понимая свою ошибку, плача и вцепившись в них. Насекомусы заклекотали еще громче, и держащая Сигюн тварь также бросила её в середину круга. Они угрожали ей пиками, видимо, желая, чтобы она схватила оружие и уже сама убила Вали. Но Сигюн перехватила липкий от крови меч, закрывая собой и защищая кричащего и бьющегося в её руках Вали. Просила ли она в тот момент Всеотцов о защите? А может, молила о помощи мёртвого бога, что лежал изувеченной грудой на корабле?

Насекомусы теснее сдвинули ряды и начали издевательски колоть её. Сигюн не удавалось отбиться мечом, она лишь успевала уводить от ударов дрожащего Вали. Из полуоткрытого рта у неё тянулись густые алые капли, шея была залита кровью из прокола под челюстью. Было ясно, что долго так не могло продолжаться. И, когда Сигюн уже почти не двигалась, просто накрыв телом ребенка, одна из тварей выскочила перед ней, размахиваясь своей пикой. Мгновение — и Сигюн откатилась вместе с Вали в руках. Ещё один замах перед ударом — и вновь она, дрожа от боли, отползла от воткнутого перед ней оружия. Следующий удар должен был стать последним для неё. Сигюн зажмурилась, обнимая Вали и надеясь, что его убьют вместе с ней, не мучая, и стала ждать. Свист рассекаемого воздуха предупредил её о скорой гибели… Но ничего больше не произошло. Лишь дикий клекот насекомусов усилился в разы. Сигюн с опаской взглянула на нападающего. То, что она увидела, было невозможно.

Страшная тварь распадалась в воздухе. Её тело словно, не сгорев, превращалось в пепел. Сигюн с широко раскрытыми глазами непонимающе огляделась вокруг. Насекомусов вокруг будто охватил какой-то мор, и они рассыпались один за другим. Сигюн прижимала к себе воющего от боли Вали, укачивая его и не пытаясь подняться, пережидая происходящий вокруг неё хаос. Ещё одна разъярённая тварь налетела на неё, но, даже не допрыгнув, уже в воздухе распалась клочьями пепла. Сигюн видела, как насекомусы помчались, взлетая и подпрыгивая, к своему челноку. Было ли это что-то в воздухе или этой странной жидкости вокруг, твари не знали, но торопились сбежать с этой уничтожающей их планеты.

— Локи всемогущий, убереги нас от гибели, — еле шевеля проколотым языком, Сигюн зашептала, продолжая укачивать плачущего Вали, успокаивающие слова снова и снова, пока не замолкли в вышине двигатели вражеского корабля, а вокруг вновь не воцарилась тишина.

Было ли произошедшее спасением и ответом на их молитвы? Забравшись вновь на корабль, Сигюн уложила несопротивляющегося и измученного малыша на стащенные на пол с корабельных пуфов и диванчиков подушки и принялась аккуратно обрабатывать его, а затем и свои раны. Она смогла только промыть их и протереть влажными, смоченными снаружи в липкой жидкости тряпками, так как запасов обычной воды на корабле больше не осталось. Затем кое-как замотала раны оторванными от плаща Локи полосами плотной ткани. Это хотя бы остановило кровь. Наконец, утомлённая и опустошённая, она легла рядом с продолжающим негромко хныкать малышом. Слушая его полный муки голос и крепко обнимая бедного ребенка за плечи, Сигюн провалилась в муторное подобие сна.

Следующий день встретил тишиной. Измученный болью Вали наконец уснул, и она, стараясь не разбудить его, выбралась наружу, слегка кашляя и пытаясь сплюнуть сгустки крови изо рта. Раны на теле, там, где она смогла рассмотреть, на удивление уже не кровоточили, будто подёрнувшись поверху тонкой прозрачной пленкой. Словно та слизь, которой ей пришлось смывать с себя и Вали грязь, затянула собой их раны. Сигюн густо намочила ещё пару кусков материи и, прижав один к ране на шее, вернулась, чтобы сделать прохладный компресс малышу на глаза. Тот не проснулся, лишь плаксиво что-то проговорил сквозь сон. Съев пару засушенных фруктов, она попыталась попить этой странной, похожей на прозрачный кисель жижи, которая растекалась, покрывая переплетённые сети корней, как казалось, куда ни глянь. По виду Сигюн нельзя было сказать, что пить эту странную субстанцию было мерзко или противно. В любом случае ей не приходилось выбирать.

Прошло ещё несколько дней. Вали понемногу начал пробовать ходить самостоятельно и без поддержки. Но ему по-прежнему было явно больно, и он часто жаловался и стонал, хватаясь за голову и пытаясь сорвать повязку. Сигюн следила за ним и не отходила от корабля, хотя окружающая его картина была пугающа. Она старалась не смотреть в сторону убитых друзей, но в конце концов в один из дней подошла к каждому из них и, трясясь и дрожа, закрыла им глаза. Тела братьев были особенно изуродованы: одному разорвали живот, почти сломав пополам, у другого всё тело было истыкано глубокими кровавыми порезами. У малыша Нарви был лишь глубокий порез на шее и много мелких на животе, так как Вали не видел, кого бил и куда, из-за чего следы его ударов выглядели нанесёнными хаотично. Жидкость вокруг тел погибших была насыщена кровью.

Шли дни, и хотя они с Вали почти ничего не ели, запасы пищи заканчивались. Сигюн начала понемногу пытаться исследовать местность вокруг, не решаясь, однако, отойти далеко или добраться до леса. Она обрывала красноватые молодые побеги, что в обилии росли на опутывающих всё кругом корневищах, большие плотные листья со сломанных кораблём, но не погибших деревьев, пробовала их и выбрасывала. Ей удалось подцепить в одном из просветов среди корней под ногами более красный и мягкий на вид отросток. Его она разжевала со вкусом, но больше ей достать не удалось: такие побеги росли глубже, скрываемые толщей тягучей слизи.

Когда Сигюн вернулась к кораблю, она уселась в проёме входного шлюза, болтая ногами. Затем опустила голову, рассматривая, как возле её ног прозрачная тягучая жидкость смешалась кляксами с мутно-розовой. Внезапно что-то привлекло её внимание, она резко опустила в жидкость руки, будто пытаясь поймать кого-то, но в итоге лишь подняла ноги, прижав колени к груди. Теперь было видно, что так её напугало. То, что казалось лишь игрой тени и света, на самом деле было тончайшими перепонками, опоясывающими несколькими рядами каждый палец на ступне, а грязь — красноватыми нестираемыми пятнами. Неужели это была плата за быстрое заживление ран? Сигюн опустила ноги и схватилась за живот, ощупывая его, а затем и лицо, уши, шею, руки. Она зачерпнула жидкости под ногами, поднимая сложенную лодочкой руку к глазам. Но что она могла увидеть? Это была прозрачная, чуть тягучая, похожая на кисель жижа. За эти дни они немало выпили её вдвоём с малышом.

Она долго сидела, задумавшись и вглядываясь в закат одного из трёх тускло светящих сквозь туман светил. Рядом с ней лежал пустой поясной мешочек с рассыпанными кругом засахаренными орехами и кусочками фруктов. Сигюн взяла один из них, катая его между пальцами, как маленькую янтарную каплю, замерла на мгновение и тихонько заплакала. Совсем одна, среди трупов. На что они могли надеяться? Несколько раз избежать гибели, но в итоге умереть беспомощными и ослабевшими от голода? А, может, ещё и превращёнными в нечто ужасное? Продолжая вздрагивать от пережитых рыданий, Сигюн утерла слёзы и поднялась проверить, не проснулся ли ещё её единственный выживший друг.

Тот спал, но она даже не подошла к нему, так и замерев в дверном проёме. Тело Локи, лежащее в углу, было охвачено хорошо заметным в царившем в зале сумраке зеленоватым свечением. Оно проявлялось волнами, казалось, зарождаясь в животе и постепенно угасая к стопам и ладоням. Сигюн наконец отмерла и осторожно подобралась к дремлющему Вали, всё так же не спуская глаз с происходящего перед нею таинства. Прошло довольно много времени, и сияние постепенно исчезло. Сигюн медлила, но наконец подползла и прикоснулась к бездвижному холодному телу. Ничего. Она аккуратно пробежалась пальцами по лицу мертвеца, на котором уже не было заметно ссадин, и само оно было скорее мертвенно бледным, нежели серым, как раньше. Хотя шея у трупа выглядела всё так же страшно. Сигюн подскочила, схватив с пола куски материи, что использовались для компрессов, и побежала к выходу. Но, не дойдя пары шагов, остановилась, вновь разглядывая свои покрытые редкими пятнами ступни. Затем помотала головой и всё-таки выбралась из корабля, чтобы вновь замереть с прижатым к груди комком тряпок.

Она задумчиво огляделась и подошла к обычно избегаемым ею телам погибших, что так и лежали, погруженные в жидкость. Теперь они были оплетены тонкими молодыми побегами, которые скрывали под собой их раны. Сигюн, как смогла, чуть-чуть раздвинула тугие растительные сети на ближайшем к ней мёртвом теле и отшатнулась. На месте, где у Моди была сплошная рваная рана вместо живота, теперь были плотные сгустки слизи, чуть розоватые от всё ещё идущей крови. Она подошла к Магни, но тот был уже полностью погружён в жидкость, и ей не удалось рассмотреть его вблизи. А Нарви, казалось, был полностью замотан уже заметно огрубевшими корнями, разорвать или отогнуть которые было ей не по силам. Сигюн, полная глубокой задумчивости, провела по бледному маленькому личику мальчика пальцами. Потом, услышав, что с корабля её зовут, смочила зажатые в руке тряпки и вернулась обратно.

Бедный измученный малыш тихо постанывал. Похоже, боль так и не проходила. Сигюн на мгновение остановилась, взглянув на выступающее из сумрака тело Локи, а затем переведя взгляд на мокрые тряпки в руках. Но в итоге, по-видимому, что-то для себя решив, присела к проснувшемуся Вали, аккуратно снимая с него высохшие за ночь повязки и прикладывая новые прохладные компрессы.

— Ты так много пропустил, малыш, — тихонько шептала она ему, отвлекая от боли. — Я видела нечто странное. Нечто необыкновенное.

— Скажи! Скажи, пожалуйста! — Вали захныкал, слепо цепляясь за её руки, вызывая у неё слезы этими доверчивыми движениями.

— Мне кажется, — она наклонилась к самому его уху, будто выдавая свой самый страшный секрет, — Локи действительно жив.

Вали рассмеялся впервые после пережитого в тот день, когда им нанесли визит насекомусы. И Сигюн продолжила говорить, рассказывая о пропавших в воздухе тварях, о магическом свечении. В ответ Вали тоже таинственно зашептал, пока она, улыбаясь, меняла ему повязки, а затем прилегла рядом, слушая его рассказы, полные наивной веры и надежды.


	5. Chapter 5

 ***

Выныривая в очередной раз, поддерживаемый руками Локи Тор жадно глотал воздух, чувствуя, как постепенно перестаёт гореть в груди из-за накатывающего во время глубоких погружений удушья. Его брат же никак не подавал вида, что страдает без возможности вздохнуть. Напротив, он явно наслаждался их затяжными заплывами и даже пару раз, играя, обхватывал Тора ногами. Тому же, в свою очередь оставалось лишь отбиваться от него, пытаясь исследовать затонувший «Коммодор» - Тор искал любые следы, которые могли бы подсказать, что случилось. В такие моменты ему казалось, что Локи в конце концов надоест эта возня, и он утащит его в тёмную глубину.

— Это было не смешно! — сердито отфыркиваясь, Тор было поплыл к выступающим вдали корням деревьев, но тут Локи, схватив его за руку, в пару мгновений дотащил вяло трепыхающегося брата до них.

— Так было быстрее, — проговорил он безразлично, пока всё ещё хмурый Тор выкарабкивался на поверхность, отряхиваясь от налипшей слизи и оглядываясь.

Видимо, это было место, где жёстко приземлился «Коммодор», а затем, возможно, под своей тяжестью со временем затонул. Тор заметил, что чем ближе они подходили, а затем подплывали к кораблю, тем больше уходила под воду сплетённая из веток, побегов и корневищ сеть, являющая собой единственное подобие твёрдой поверхности на этой планете. На краю этого открытого пространства, образованного из согнутых и поломанных стволов деревьев, они погружались в жидкость едва по колено. Тогда как в месте затопления им приходилось уже плыть. Благодаря оплетающим корабль корням, которые удерживали тяжёлую посудину, не давая уйти ещё глубже, Тор смог ориентироваться на глубине и передвигаться в тягучей жидкости, цепляясь за них. И теперь, отдышавшись и успокоившись, он мог спокойно обдумать увиденное.

Корпус корабля, казалось, был выпотрошен, но он не мог разобраться, произошло ли это при падении, либо изначально малые повреждения увеличились из-за влияния влаги и времени. Хотя внутри, как и снаружи, всё было затянуто, словно паутиной, сплетением старых затвердевших и молодых гибких побегов, Тор успел заметить, уже почти теряя сознание от нехватки воздуха, что панели управления в пилотской кабине не были повреждены. Никаких тел или их останков не было, но он и не ожидал что-то подобное найти. Ведь их могло смыть, и они ушли на дно, либо ими просто полакомились местные обитатели.

Локи не трогал брата, словно понимая, что тот погружён в тяжёлые думы. Вместо этого, как с усмешкой про себя заметил Тор, он проявил заботу, вновь направившись в сторону затонувшего корабля, а затем вернувшись с насквозь вымокшим плащом и даже разложив его подле Тора. Сам Локи примостился рядом, не мешая, лишь сочно хрустя сорванными на глубине ярко-красными побегами. Тор засмотрелся, отвлекаясь от тяжёлых мыслей, на то, как окрашивает алым у него рот, а крупные капли стекают по подбородку и пачкают обнажённую кожу. Страшная догадка поразила его — он подхватил топор и, недолго думая, полоснул себя по мягкой подушечке в основании большого пальца, а затем протянул руку к Локи. Тот с недоумением взглянул на него, но от хлынувшей крови не отказался, как и тогда, когда сам расцарапал ему руки при их первой встрече. Тор, морщась от вида насыщающегося и урчащего брата и холодея от подтверждения своей догадки, с трудом отобрал у него руку и попытался подняться. Но в то же мгновение Локи набросился на него.

— Стой, Локи! Стой! — Тор, прекрасно понимая, что сам спровоцировал, не мог решить, как безболезненно теперь остановить это нападение. - Успокойся!

Локи начал рвать и царапать его доспех, явно злясь и пытаясь дорваться до голой кожи. Тор отталкивал его обеими руками, но потерял опору и повалился на спину, обречённо думая, что в этот раз ему всё-таки придется хорошенько врезать брату, пока он не сожрал его, как всех, как догадывался Тор, остальных с корабля. Тихий смешок прервал его тяжёлые размышления. Локи продолжал попытки содрать с него защитное одеяние, но уголки его губ слегка подрагивали, будто он скрывал улыбку. Тору стало ясно, что тот лишь в очередной раз заигрывает с ним. Тор остановил брата, перехватив руки, а затем сел, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза на равных, надеясь увидеть в них ответ. Как будут они вести себя, когда к Локи вернутся все его воспоминания, в чём Тор нисколько не сомневался? Будет ли брат проклинать его или возненавидит? Он совсем ничего не понимал.

— Я хочу, — Локи приподнял умоляюще брови и вновь, как и тогда, прижал, высвободив, руки к низу живота. — Прошу тебя.

Тор накрыл его ладони своими - и новые жуткие образы носящего в себе змей брата заполонили его голову, вытеснив мысли о проявившейся у того жажде крови. Он отдёрнул руки, спихивая Локи с колен и резко вставая.

— Возвращаемся, хватит игр.

В этот раз брат послушался, поднимаясь следом за ним и даже самостоятельно заматываясь в ещё не просушенный плащ. Обратно они шли тем же путём, вот только Локи постоянно молчал, ничего больше не рассказывая. Тор пару раз оборачивался на него, ощущая вину, хотя понимал, что так было нужно поступить ради них обоих и их будущего, как братьев.

— Эй, — он окликнул Локи, будто они не шли уже долгое время в полном молчании, — мы, наверное, остались с тобой совершенно одни. Тебе умирать не впервой. Хотя в этот раз, я думал, всё по-настоящему.

— По-настоящему… — протянул задумчиво Локи, но тут же замолк, продолжая хмуро глядеть себе под ноги.

— Наш отец. Мать. Сестра… Все мертвы. Все, кого мы знали, сражены в битве…

— С Таносом! — Локи выплюнул это имя и, не замедляя шаг, плотнее закутался в плащ.

— Да, — Тор, немного помедлив, решил про себя, что нет смысла недоговаривать, — я боролся с ним, но мой разум затмило желание мести. За тебя… За всех. Я хотел, чтобы он видел, кто его сразил, и знал, за что. Но ему удалось, ты понимаешь? Ему удалось завершить то, что он хотел. А я ничего не смог сделать.

Он задохнулся от накатившей на него вины, преследующей его с той роковой битвы, останавливаясь и сжав лицо рукой. Но не слёзы ему так хотелось стереть, а образы обращающихся в прах друзей. А что, если эта же участь постигла и спасшихся на корабле Грандмастера, потому он и не мог никого из них найти, и поэтому произошло крушение? Надеяться на то, что Танос действительно уравнивал народы только наполовину тогда, когда из всех гномов остался один бедняга Эйтри, а единственный в своём роде Грут испарился?

Лёгкое, дарящее прохладу касание остудило его пылающий от раздумий лоб. Он поднял взгляд - брат стоял перед ним, тревожно всматриваясь, затем потянулся ближе, и Тор, прикрыв глаза,почувствовал два успокаивающих поцелуя на веках. Он и забыл, как хорошо было ощущать эту ласку на себе. «А теперь поцелуй», — ему пришло воспоминание из детства про наказ матери, чтобы дети знали, каковы слёзы друг друга на вкус. Жаль, что это не уберегло их с братом от ссор и горечи обид в будущем. А ведь в детстве любая драка заканчивалась примирением.

— Ладно, идём, — Тор легко боднул Локи, вызывая у него смешок, — познакомишься с моим новым другом. Он тебе понравится, надеюсь.

— Друг?

— Да, друг. Похож на злобного кролика. Думаю, вы найдёте общий язык. Он был капитаном судна, что подобрало меня после… Ну, после того нападения, — Локи сжал свою шею, и Тор согласно кивнул. — Всё верно. Но не беспокойся, теперь мы будем готовы. Тебя больше никто не тронет. Я обещаю.

Локи светло улыбнулся ему, и дальнейший их путь был занят рассказами Тора о долгих поисках вместе с Ракетой в странном секторе СП-23. Наконец они вышли к редкой на данной планете, как понял Тор за время блужданий, действительно твёрдой поверхности, на которой он оставил исследовательский челнок. Тор с удовольствием попрыгал, ощущая не прогибающиеся под ногами корни и вездесущую слизь, а неподвижную, хоть и крошащуюся в белую пыль, основу. Локи недоверчиво разглядывал видавший виды корабль, не решаясь зайти, и Тор, смеясь, подхватил закутанного в плащ брата и потащил его внутрь.

— Нет! Стой! Не вертись! — быстро стаскивая с того до сих пор влажную материю, Тор принялся обливать его из предназначенной для промывки ран трубки из целительской коробки у стены. — Да стой же ты!

Ему не хотелось оставлять на теле брата остатки этой странной жижи, хотя он не был уверен, что изменения произошли именно из-за неё, а не каких-либо ещё влияний. Тор силой умывал Локи, в то время как тот, не сдерживаясь, хохотал от его грубых прикосновений, заражая весельем. В конце концов Локи вывернулся и, продолжая посмеиваться, принялся с любопытством осматриваться, пока Тор, скинув с себя всё вплоть до наручей, тоже облился остатками обеззараживающей воды. Он закрыл на мгновение глаза, утыкаясь в полотнище и вытираясь, и почувствовал, что Локи прижался к нему со спины, ласкаясь.

— Я ждал дня, — Тор вздохнул, оборачиваясь и уже представляя, как ему придется опять отталкивать брата и снова пытаться с ним мириться, — когда встречу тебя, столь давно, как никто другой из живущих. Мой брат…

— Брат, — шепнул Локи, так знакомо вздёргивая брови и вглядываясь в глаза.

— …и мой друг.

— Друг, — выдохнул Локи, потянувшись за поцелуем.

— Иногда, — Тор прикрыл ему рот ладонью, чувствуя кожей горячее дыхание, — я бываю груб с тобой, но не подвергай сомнению мою любовь к тебе.

Локи смущённо отступил от него, хмурясь. Тор никогда не стеснялся своей наготы, тем более перед братом, но в этот раз под его пронзительным и изучающим взглядом растерялся. Тот же, словно что-то решив, уселся прямо на кучу грязного тряпья и доспехов и, расставив ноги, принялся разглядывать себя. На что Тор мог только покачать головой, наблюдая за эдаким показным самолюбованием и залезая в сухой запасной комбинезон. Верхняя часть ему была тесновата, поэтому он оставил её болтаться, застегнувшись только до пояса.

Раздался писк датчиков на управляющей панели — это пришли данные с аэросенсоров. Было проверено уже восемьдесят семь процентов территории — планета была довольно небольшой даже среди своих соседей по сектору, — но существ, отвечающих биометрике гуманоидов, не было обнаружено, как и их останков. «Было ожидаемо», — подумал про себя Тор, ощущая усталость. Даже если отбросить дикие версии с обезумевшим братом, который сожрал всех выживших с корабля, оставалась гибель людей при крушении.

Он ещё раз проиграл сигнал бедствия, где дрожащий детский голос молил о помощи: «… только дети. Мы — последние выжившие асгардцы. Если кто-нибудь слышит…» Запись была оборвана — она случайно сохранилась среди десятка других, запротоколированных на автономном грузовом перевозчике, направлявшемся из планетарного порта Центаври IV на Контраксию. И если бы не приятель его мохнатого друга, Краглин из клана Опустошителей, который преступно захватил то судно, этот зов никогда бы не был услышан. Хотя самим космическим бандитам не было дела до гибели последних из асгардского народа, их главарь сообразил, что нового друга Ракеты может заинтересовать подобная информация.

Теперь же, слушая эту запись снова, Тор с горечью принял то, что гнал от себя всё это время. Последние выжившие… О помощи взывал не хриплый голос Валькирии или неуверенный Корга, это был ребёнок. В голове всплыл образ разрушенной планеты-улья. Могли ли его друзья прибыть туда во время разразившейся там катастрофы и погибнуть, из-за чего на корабле остались только дети? И Локи…

Тор оглянулся на него. Тот свернулся калачиком там же, где и сидел, в куче из доспехов и грязных тряпок, в которых пятном выделялся ярко-красный плащ.

— Мда, надо тебя покормить перед отправлением, — Тор поднялся, захватывая из ящика у приборной панели пару пакетов, и направился к нему. — Не хочу, чтобы ты развалился в дороге.

— Я — другой? — Локи чуть приподнялся ему навстречу и потянулся, обхватывая его ногу под коленом.

— О чём ты? — Тор замер, недоумённо наблюдая за этими странными действиями, пока тот трогал его, и отпрянул, когда рука Локи скользнула ему между ног, нагло ощупывая промежность. — Да прекрати это! Опять твои игры?

— Я помню, — Локи недовольно насупился, вновь сворачиваясь клубком, — что и раньше…

— Был другим? — Тор всё же присел возле него и погладил успокаивающе по плечу.

— Да, — Локи посмотрел на него сквозь занавесившие лицо волосы, и Тор, не удержавшись, завёл пару упавших прядей ему за ухо, — не таким, как ты.

Это был явный укол, напоминание о прошлом. Тор смутился, до хруста сжимая в руке упаковки со снедью, не зная, что ответить на это: он был не мастер долгих и занудных речей, — но заинтересованный взгляд Локи, упершийся в блестящие шуршащие пакеты, облегчил его затруднение.

— Хм, хочешь? — сухие белковые волокна, появившиеся из разорванной оболочки, мало походили на мясо, но Локи с любопытством, а потом с аппетитом начал их жевать.

— Ещё! — второй пакет он разодрал сам и с удивлением попробовал спрессованный светло-оранжевый пласт чего-то вкусно пахнущего. — Персики!

Тор захохотал в полный голос, запрокидывая голову и слегка заваливаясь набок. Он вспомнил, как мать во время недолгого заключения Локи тайком, думая, что ни отец, ни он сам об этом не догадываются, отсылала ему его любимое лакомство — вяленые персики. Довольный вид брата подсказал ему, что вкусы у того в отличие от внешнего вида не изменились. Тор прикрыл глаза, внезапно понимая, что не был так счастлив уже очень давно. Тихо перещёлкивали приборы, из открытого вентиляционного шлюза веяло тёплым влажным воздухом, ладонями он чувствовал редкие капли воды, что ещё не стекли сквозь решетку вниз, а в центре всего был его живой брат.

***

Неотвратимо, но медленно и почти незаметно «Коммодор» погружался в окружающую всё вокруг тягучую прозрачную жидкость. Корни деревьев, служившие ему опорой, постепенно расступались под ним, растягиваясь и оплетая его уже поверху и внутри, пробираясь через распахнутые боковые дверцы. Лобовое стекло со временем треснуло ещё больше. Гибкие красноватые побеги, проползшие в щели на обшивке корабля, стали толще и загрубели, покрываясь тёмной корой и становясь неотличимыми от корневищ растений.

Детей, маленького слепого мальчика и с ним девочки постарше, уже в нём не было. Они ушли довольно давно, когда малыш смог наконец идти, не жалуясь на боль в голове. Может, им не хотелось быть там, где кругом лежали трупы? Или скудных запасов снеди было слишком мало для них двоих, и старшая смышлёная девчонка решила искать пропитания в лесу? Это было неясно, но много позже они вернулись, словно решили проведать место своего прибытия.

«Коммодор» тогда ещё держался на плаву, но его более тяжёлая задняя часть опустилась в прозрачную жидкость, и влага уже добралась до самого входа, который своими распахнутыми дверцами словно приглашал её внутрь. Тел рядом не было видно: их оплело побегами и постепенно затянуло куда-то вниз. Пришедшая с мальчиком девчонка даже ныряла несколько раз, похоже, проверяя, куда они пропали. Их белёсые силуэты ещё можно было разглядеть в глубине. Слепой малыш же, оставленный возле корабля, забрался тогда внутрь, шлепая босыми ногами по натекшей жиже, и на ощупь дошёл до ещё не затопленного пассажирского отсека. Там он наткнулся и чуть не упал на лежащее в углу тело, присел на корточки, касаясь пальцами и, видимо, узнавая, а затем, сложив перед собой руки, что-то тихо забормотал. Старшая девочка, забравшаяся в корабль позже него, тоже присоединилась к его действу.

Потом они ушли, но вновь вернулись через какое-то время. И возвращались затем много и много раз, вдвоём и в одиночку, будто надеясь на что-то. Тело на корабле не изменялось. Порой они прикладывали во время молитвы ладони к нему, изредка наблюдая, как малозаметное зеленоватое сияние охватывает его в местах прикосновений. Такое происходило нечасто, но дети всегда робко радовались этим моментам, будто получая ответы на свои мольбы. Но с каждым разом промежутки между их появлениями становились всё длиннее. Было ли это связано с тем, что они теряли надежду? Трудно сказать, ведь мало кто смог бы выдержать то, что пережили они. Само время изменило их, укрепило их тела и души. Но, быть может, они просто понемногу забывали о том, кто они сами и что их влекло к кораблю?

Теперь дети уже почти никогда не брели, спотыкаясь и путаясь в переплетённых корнях под ногами, а плыли, изредка выныривая, но чаще проскальзывали через сеть побегов и веток и там уже в глубине беспрепятственно двигались к своей цели: наполовину погружённому в тягучую жидкость кораблю. Их тела были полностью обнажены, и, должно быть, плыть так им было легче. Облепленные плотным слоем слизи, они походили в движении на юрких змей.

Тяжёлый зад космического судна, катера Грандмастера, сильно провис на опутывающих его корнях, и теперь нос корабля был заметно выше него. Проёмы входных шлюзов так и оставались открытыми, поэтому детям было легко вплывать внутрь, но вот забраться в пассажирский отсек было той ещё задачей для их маленьких тел. Из-за перекоса судна вход в пассажирские отсеки теперь был почти над их головами, и им приходилось выпрыгивать из тягучей жижи, пытаясь уцепиться за край дверного проёма.

В этот раз старшая девочка подсадила младшего и, оставив его в корабле, поплыла вниз, в самую тёмную глубину. Там она обрывала упругие ярко-красные листья и побеги, как внезапно её что-то отвлекло. Она подплыла к небольшим, в ее рост, коконам, висящим на корнях деревьев и сплетённым из них же. Через просветы между побегами было видно, что в них находились тела погибших. Но не это привлекло её внимание. Ведь она и так часто подплывала к телам в прошлые разы, проверяя что-то одной ей ведомое. Одно из тел едва уловимо дрожало, и, похоже, именно эти вибрации она в этот раз и почувствовала. Девочка ещё некоторое время кружила вокруг заинтересовавшего её кокона, но ничего больше не происходило, и в конце концов она поднялась наверх, где её уже ждал младший ребёнок, чтобы вместе вновь покинуть красно-жёлтый корабль.

Светила на небе продолжали свой путь, одаривая теплом, когда густой туман, окутывающий всё вокруг, чуть-чуть рассеивался. Теперь от «Коммодора» виднелся только нос, весь остальной корпус корабля был затоплен. Дети уже давно не появлялись в его окрестностях. Да и внешне они уже мало напоминали себя прежних: черты их лиц постепенно смазывались, и сквозь них проглядывало нечто звериное, а на коже проступали темно-красные пятна, благодаря которым их почти не было видно среди красноватых побегов и листвы.

Последний раз девочка приплыла одна и пробралась в полузатонувший корабль, где затащила хранимое в нём тело в пока ещё сухую пилотскую кабину. Ей пришлось подцепить его ремнями с кресел, чтобы поднять из затопленного пассажирского отсека. В тот день она долго сидела рядом с ним, стирая с него налипшую слизь и зачарованно наблюдая за охватившим тело лёгким зеленоватым свечением. Она положила свою покрытую полупрозрачными перепонками ладонь рядом с его бездвижной рукой, будто сравнивая. А затем соскользнула обратно в недвижимую прозрачную жидкость, уплывая от корабля.

Влажным блеском отсвечивали красноватые листья, с них мерно капала осевшая из-за тумана вода. Едва видневшийся над поверхностью тягучей жидкости «Коммодор» с каждым пройденным днём, неделей, месяцем всё больше покрывался сетью тонких вначале, а затем всё более плотных побегов. Где-то в глубине под ним приходили в движение коконы, откуда выскальзывали странные, похожие на змей существа, мало напоминающие те детские тела, которые прежде здесь были. Всё вокруг росло и изменялось в извечном желании жить.

Зелёная, покрытая влажными туманами, маленькая планета в звёздном секторе СП-23 системы Верхняя Вандра продолжала путь по неправильной орбите вокруг трёх своих светил. Вечно юная и изменяющаяся. Стирающая прошлое и дарующая жизнь.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Коленям стало тяжело: Локи забрался на них, продолжая доедать ароматные кусочки. Тор не хотел его сгонять и прерывать тем самым уже забытое ощущение покоя и единения с кем-то действительно близким, видевшим его и сильным, и поверженным, в сиянии славы и на поле битвы. Он задержал руку Локи, когда тот протянул ему последний ломтик, поддразнивая и маяча им прямо у него перед носом, и под внимательным взглядом съел предлагаемое лакомство, поцеловав после каждый сладкий липкий палец, державший его.

— Ты возненавидишь меня и себя, — Тор положил перехваченную ладонь себе на грудь, страстно не желая вновь задеть Локи, — если я позволю этому случиться снова.

— Нет, — Локи задумчиво опустил глаза, будто отвечая не Тору, а самому себе.

— Раньше было по-другому…

— Нет-нет-нет, — Локи сжал себя за шею, прерывая его.

— Перестань, — Тор оторвал его руку от горла, не желая, чтобы тот вновь вспоминал прошлое.

Локи прижался к его рту — это не был завлекающий или вызывающий жар поцелуй, лишь безмолвная просьба о любви. Тор не стал его отталкивать, но и не стал отвечать, лишь дождался, пока тот сам отпрянул от него, огорчённо взирая.

— Не хочешь? — вопросительно протянул Локи, а затем, чуть помедлив, показал на свои ноги и спросил: — Из-за этого?

— Нет, — Тор вспыхнул, но не от стеснения, а в большей мере от негодования, что Локи вновь понимает его поступки извращённо и неправильно, — твой облик здесь ни при чём. Но разве ты совсем не помнишь, кто мы были друг для друга раньше?

— Братья?

— Да! Как мы росли с тобой… И не разлучались…

— Да, — Локи отрешённо уставился в сторону, похоже, полностью погрузившись в воспоминания, — мы были вместе, и я любил тебя…

— Как брата. Того, с кем будешь сражаться рука об руку.

— Того, кого желал видеть рядом, — Локи проговорил слова медленно, запинаясь, словно пробуя на вкус, — кому хотел быть равным.

— Ты равен мне!

— Смотреть на которого мне было больно, — Локи, хмурясь, прижал руку к груди и продолжил, будто и не слыша ничего: — Помню, как бежал, не желая больше видеть тебя, и как ты находил меня снова.

Тора бросило в жар от недвусмысленных признаний брата. Казалось, что тот озвучивает что-то давно таимое, лелеемое. То, что хранилось в самой тёмной глубине души и никогда не было произнесено вслух. То, что он гнал от себя сам. Подобное он уже не мог списать на воздействие планеты: это была сама истина их отношений. Горькая невысказанная правда.

— Локи? — Тор протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до съёжившегося от размышлений брата, но тот отшатнулся от него, сползая с колен на пол.

— Ты прав, — произнёс он глухо и чуть заторможенно, — раньше было по-другому. Я шёл за тобой, пребывая в тени.

— Неправда!

— И твой взор падал на любого другого, кроме меня, — вдруг очнувшись, он ощерился в оскале, явно намереваясь оцарапать, но Тор перехватил занесённую для удара руку, и теперь Локи навис над ним, шипя и огрызаясь. — Так что же ты вновь в поисках? Зачем? Не лучше было вовсе не встречаться?

— Не лучше? Не лучше?! — Тор разозлённо опрокинул Локи навзничь, выбивая из того воздух.

Жгучая боль пронзила его щеку: Локи вцепился в неё, острыми зубами разрывая кожу и раня. Пытаясь оторвать от себя взбешённого брата, Тор приподнялся, но тот тут же обхватил его ногами, моментально впиваясь присосками в голую кожу на поясе и ещё сильнее сжимая челюсти. Ещё укус! Ещё один, уже в скулу! Тор зарычал, хватая паршивца за плечи и оттаскивая от себя, рискуя вместе с ним оторвать себе половину лица. Чвак-ах! Вмиг наполовину ослепнув, он не сразу осознал, что его больше никто не грызёт. Локи лежал под ним, ошарашенно моргая — третье веко скользило туда-сюда, туда-сюда — и держа ртом бионический глаз.

— Фто это?! Тьфу, — отплёвываясь, забормотал Локи, — глаз?

— Ты несносен, братец, — Тор ещё раз приложил его спиной об пол, отцепил от себя чмокнувшие при этом ноги и поднялся, подходя к целительскому ящику: в нём должны были оставаться смоченные в лечебном бальзаме тряпицы.

Слова брата задели его и ранили сильнее, чем произошедшее. Впрочем, так происходило всегда. Злость кипела в Торе, не находя выхода. Влажный компресс чуть притупил её вместе с саднящей болью, охватившей немеющее лицо. Он почувствовал тепло слева, понимая, что Локи вновь приблизился к нему, и обернулся, обещая себе не сдерживаться более и, если понадобится, приложить того разрядом — и плевать на систему управления и не рассчитанную на это обшивку челнока.

— На, — Локи со встревоженным видом протянул ему глаз, а затем, нисколько не смущаясь, облизал его и снова предложил: — Чистый.

Тор на мгновение закрыл оставшийся глаз, выдыхая. И вдруг ощутил прохладные невесомые касания на лице. Локи подошёл к нему вплотную и теперь осторожно трогал, приподняв влажную ткань, чуть вспухшие следы зубов на щеке.

— Помнишь, — Тор постарался не дёргаться, когда тот начал растягивать ему веки, чтобы вставить выпавшее глазное яблоко, — когда я потерял его?

— Хм… Наша сестра?

— Ну да, — он поморгал, бросая ненужную более лечебную тряпицу на пол, добавляя её к груде грязного походного тряпья, и потряс головой, фокусируясь на лице Локи, — тогда ты сам вернулся ко мне.

— Ты нашёл меня! — Локи, вмиг раздражаясь, толкнул его, тут же пятясь от наступающего Тора.

— Да, нашёл, — напирая, медленно продолжил тот, — но оставил тебе выбор, и ты всё-таки…

— Не видеть тебя мне было больнее, — утыкаясь в стену за собой, тихо проговорил Локи, словно смиряясь, но всё же вздёргивая подбородок и вызывающе глядя Тору в глаза.

Это был удар под дых. Образы ускользающего от него брата, умирающего, исчезающего, издевательски хохочущего, сменил единственный, где тот произносил: «Я здесь». Тор смял рот Локи в грубом поцелуе, отказываясь думать, чувствуя лишь, как тоска тупой иглой прошивает его сердце. Чем сможет он после объяснить себе это? Морок, насланный проклятой планетой? Наваждение? Давнее запретное желание?

— Как сможем мы после быть друзьями? — с трудом отрываясь от льнущего к нему брата, прошептал он сам себе.

«Мы чаще были недругами», — внутренний голос не жалел его, заставляя ронять Локи на скомканные на полу тряпки и покрывать изогнутую шею жестокими поцелуями.

— Ты остаёшься мне братом, — задыхаясь, Тор вздёрнул его за волосы, поднимаясь на колени и запрокидывая ему голову, из последних сил пытаясь удержать себя.

«И всё же мы не братья…»

Руки Локи скользнули по его торсу, провели по оставшимся от присосок ноющим следам на поясе и скользнули за край полурасстёгнутого комбинезона, обхватывая каменно-твёрдый член. Тор сомкнул веки, играя желваками. Смел ли он твердить об их родственных узах и запретах, столь явно желая собственного брата?

Он поднялся, выпуская сжатые в кулаке волосы Локи, и принялся сдирать с себя стесняющие одежды, со стыдным томлением наслаждаясь обнажённым бледным телом, ярко выделяющимся на скомканной алой материи плаща. На не покрытой более слизью коже бёдер ярко проступали набухшие и розовеющие ряды присосок, которые брат без стеснения демонстрировал, раскрывая и предлагая себя Тору, вызывая тем самым в нём злое тёмное желание покрыть и захватить. Крупный член Локи уже гордо стоял, покачиваясь и оставляя мокрые пятна на животе.

Тор опустился вновь на колени, подползая, как животное, к широко раздвинувшему ноги брату, зачарованно наблюдая, как часто пульсирует под подобравшейся от возбуждения мошонкой сердцевина сходящихся в промежности выпуклостей. Его кожа заныла, напоминая о болезненных засосах, а рот заполнился слюной. Он облизал крупную присоску возле сгиба колена, затем следующую и ещё одну, слушая рваные вскрики теряющего себя Локи, который дрожащими руками пытался то ли привлечь его голову ближе, то ли оттолкнуть.

— Прошу… Прошу тебя, — Локи молил, пока Тор с пугающим самого себя удовольствием неотрывно следил за тем, как тот безостановочно стонет и мотает головой, и затем, не прекращая с силой всасывать каждую выступающую припухлость на коже, попробовал надавить пальцами на присоски другого бедра. — Аааа!

Крик некрасиво исказил брату рот, тело изогнулось, и если бы Тор не прижал ему ноги к полу, то тот бы засучил ими. Он с непривычной для себя жестокостью принялся часто и хаотично сдавливать попадающиеся под руку выпуклости, стараясь попадать ровно в центр и ощущая, как на них начинает проступать едва заметная влага. Тор удерживал бёдра Локи раскрытыми, не давая ему обхватить себя, наблюдая, как ритмично сжимающееся и покрасневшее отверстие уже истекает пока ещё прозрачным соком. Он облизал свою ладонь и всунул щепотью сразу три пальца в тело Локи, вырывая у того ещё один вскрик. Затем ещё один и ещё, и ещё. Будто пытаясь влезть в него, а на самом деле дико желая воткнуть свой истекающий смазкой член в жаждущее лоно, Тор продолжал безостановочно ласкать тугое всасывающее его отверстие.

— Ииии! — завизжал Локи, вцепляясь в мучащую его руку, когда Тор присоединил мизинец и попытался пропихнуть ему внутрь уже пол-ладони. — Нет-нет-нет! К Хеле!

Пальцы Тора сжало тисками ритмичных сокращений и диких всасывающих ощущений от наполненного присосками отверстия Локи. Он испытывал странные ощущения, словно десятки голодных ртов впились в его ладонь. Даже чувствуя сильное сжатие, он все равно продолжил часто двигать рукой, пытаясь пропихнуть ладонь до костяшек. Закатившиеся глаза Локи вкупе с выступившей на пульсирующих присосках зеленоватой слизью и его изливающимся членом дали отмашку Тору наконец-то догнать собственное удовлетворение.

Яростно орудуя сжатым кулаком, он приподнялся на коленях, желая залить своим семенем утомлённого и измученного Локи, слабо хнычущего от продолжающихся движений в своём теле. Пальцами другой руки Тор ощущал склизкую влажность и жар постепенно расслабляющегося отверстия и нежные посасывающие поцелуи маленьких внутренних присосок. Он выровнял и ускорил ритм движений рук, представляя, как вставляет член в горячее пульсирующее и истекающее слизью лоно Локи, и оно всасывает его так же, как сейчас сложенную лодочкой ладонь.

— Тор, — тихий жалобный стон брата, его вздёрнутые в мольбе брови и ещё одно сильное сжатие с чередой более слабых — всё это подвело его к краю.

Острое переполняющее его удовольствие сконцентрировалось у него в паху, пронзая бёдра и спину, ища и находя выход в одном-единственном узком канале.

— Ах… Кха! — хрипло выдохнул он, выстреливая густым белёсым семенем, добавляя потёков на бледном животе Локи. — Как же хорошо.

Продолжая переживать охватывающее его блаженство, Тор устало уселся на колени, аккуратно вытягивая измазанные в зеленоватых выделениях пальцы из подрагивающего и скулящего брата. Он сжал себя напоследок, чувствуя проходящую твёрдость, и склонился над бёдрами Локи. Длинным слитным движением он вобрал в рот мокрую глянцевую головку склонившегося набок члена, всасывая остатки истекшего из него сока и слушая над головой удовлетворённые постанывания.

Писк датчиков, сигнализирующих о завершении одного из этапов исследований подводной территории аквасенсорами, отвлёк его, но он не бросился к управляющей панели проверять их показания, с сожалением осознавая, что ничего нового они не покажут. Обтерев руки о лежащие рядом тряпки, Тор вытянулся на краю скомканного на полу плаща, прижимаясь одним боком к отдыхающему брату и восстанавливая дыхание. В его голове блуждали тревожные мысли, полные сомнений, но не задерживались, прогоняемые звенящей и заполняющей всё эйфорией. Возбуждение ещё не покинуло его тело, требуя настоящей близости, и он прикрыл глаза, улавливая едва доносившийся травяной запах от слизи, выступившей на присосках, горячечное тепло и соблазнительную гладкость кожи Локи. Тот же, в свою очередь, закинул ногу ему на живот, задевая тем самым ещё не опавший полутвёрдый член, а затем вовсе приподнялся и залез на него, притираясь влажной промежностью, недвусмысленно намекая на продолжение их игр.

— Хорошо, — Локи улыбнулся ему, и Тор ощутил, как к коже начинают липнуть присоски. — Мне тоже хорошо.

— Не надо, — он придержал за бёдра пытающегося поймать член своим телом брата. — Перестань.

— Но почему?

— Не хочу, чтобы ты понёс, — шокированный вид Локи дал ему ясно понять, что о таком тот даже не мог помыслить. — Не смотри на меня так. Я об этом непрерывно думаю.

— Думаешь, я могу… — задумчиво протянул Локи, прижимая руки к животу, а затем внезапно завалился на бок, хохоча и пихая Тора. — И ты всё это время? И даже… Аха-хах-ха!

— Ну хватит, — ему самому стало смешно от своих страхов, и про себя он решил не рассказывать и об остальных, где Локи пожирает тела погибших асгардцев. — Ты же всё-таки маг… И твое тело…

— Маг? — задумавшись и будто спрашивая себя, Локи вытянул перед собой руки, через мгновение покрывшиеся зелёными всполохами, и вновь счастливо засмеялся: — Я и забыл об этом!

Тор поймал смеющееся лицо брата ладонями и поцелуями заставил его замолкнуть. То, как это оказалось просто, было словно издёвкой над их многолетними распрями и ссорами. Желание жаркой волной затопило его, он облапил гибкое тело брата, задевая бусины сосков, редкие волосы подмышек, с силой проводя руками по торсу и наконец обхватывая упруго-твёрдый член, с восторгом ощущая, что ответное чувство столь же сильно, как и раздирающее его. Он перевернул Локи, ставя на колени и подтаскивая, ловя на себе обжигающий взгляд через плечо.

— Хочешь взять меня, как блудную девку?

— Давно хотел, — вырвалось у него, и он, покраснев, не стал медлить, вставляя в истекающую слизью щель, тут же ощущая, как его всасывает в неё, обнимая присосками, но не дал им прилепиться окончательно, просовывая большой палец в ещё нетронутое и тесно сжатое отверстие выше.

— Животное, — сжимаясь, сквозь стиснутые зубы шипел Локи, пока он растягивал его уже двумя пальцами, раскрывая, ощущая движение собственного члена и вспухшие выпуклости через тонкую перегородку.

— А как ты себе это представлял раньше? — Тор усмехнулся, вновь ощущая, как безуспешно Локи пытается впиться в него, но каждый раз сжимается от грубых движений пальцев в своей заднице и втягивает присоски в себя.

— Не помню… Никак! Ах-ха!

— Лжец, — выскользнув на очередном прошивающем тело брата спазме, он принялся вставлять себя в слегка приоткрытое у того заднее отверстие, — а я вот — да.

— Ииии-ы-ы! — Локи задрожал, роняя голову на сложенные перед собой руки.

Тор опустил глаза, неотрывно глядя, как густо смазанный зеленоватой слизью член с трудом втискивается в тугое, окаймлённое покрасневшей от прилившей крови кожей с редкими тёмными волосками отверстие. Сцепив зубы, он медленно прокладывал себе путь, слушая стоны всхлипывающего брата. Замерев, не войдя и наполовину, он так же плавно и не торопясь принялся выводить член, следя, как натягивается тонкая кожа вокруг него. Почти выскользнув и чувствуя, как сильно сжимается Локи, он с оттяжкой шлёпнул того, снимая напряжение и вырывая негодующий вскрик, тут же начиная входить обратно. И так, перемежая свои неторопливые движения со шлепками, не позволяя Локи зажиматься, он постепенно увеличивал глубину погружения, пока не проник полностью, упираясь в упругие ягодицы брата и накрывая его своим телом.

— Тшш, — шепнул он ему в волосы, целуя покрытые испариной плечи, — я весь. Чувствуешь?

— Да, — крупно дрожа, Локи откинул назад голову, изогнувшись и пытаясь поймать его губы жадно открытым ртом. — Ещё, прошу.

Тор не сразу выполнил эту просьбу, не желая разрывать поцелуй и лишь едва двигая бёдрами по кругу, продолжая чуть растягивать всё ещё тесное отверстие, улавливая ответные неловкие движения. Затем, выставив рядом ногу для упора, сделал первый толчок и без остановки ещё один, уже смелее. Наращивая амплитуду, он продолжил всё безжалостнее таранить уже почти не сжимающегося брата, заставляя его подвывать на каждом глубоком толчке и задыхаться. Он почувствовал щекочущее прикосновение внизу и, выскользнув полностью под недовольный возглас, увидел, что Локи пытается приласкать себя. Притянув без сопротивления его к себе на колени, он вновь вставил член и, надавив на плечи, заставил принять его.

— Ну же, шевелись, — приказывая, он обхватил брата за истекающий на конце смазкой член, а пальцами другой руки скользнул ему под мошонку, надавливая на пульсирующую влажную щель.

Поддавая снизу бёдрами на каждое неуверенное движение, Тор в быстром темпе подводил их обоих к завершению. Он грубо обхватывал член и, не жалея, натирал и сдавливал пальцами нежные внутренние выпуклости. Не рискуя быть насильно высосанным, он торопил удовольствие Локи, чтобы успеть довести его до экстаза ещё раз после. Твердеющий живот и всё сильнее впивающиеся присоски, которыми тот прижимался к его коленям, подсказали ему, что конец близок. Сильно ударив бёдрами напоследок, он обхватил вскрикнувшего брата за пояс, прижимая к себе, и жёсткими движениями принялся выдаивать его, наслаждаясь частыми сжатиями тесной задницы на своём члене.

— Всё… Всё… — рвано дыша, Локи сполз с него, освобождаясь с влажным хлопком и утомлённо падая вперёд.

Тор провёл рукой по своему вздыбленному члену, переводя дыхание, стараясь успокоиться и внутренне готовясь к ещё одному подходу. Картина перед ним услаждала глаз: покрытая собирающимися в изгибах бисеринками пота спина, раскинутые сильные длинные ноги с розовеющими влажно поблескивающими рядами присосок, атласно сияющие круглые мячики ягодиц с темнеющим между ними призывно сжимающимся отверстием. Он склонился, оставляя частые поцелуи в ямке сгиба колена, вызывая тихие смешки и дрожь расслабленного любовника. Изогнувшись, Локи протянул руку, огладив ягодицы и скользнув пальцами между половинками, прикасаясь к себе. Затем нырнул двумя пальцами, ощупывая растянутый проход внутри. Тор сглотнул, наблюдая за столь развратным действом, и поднял взгляд, в тот же миг краснея: за ним и его реакцией пристально следили.

— Позволишь? — Локи согласно кивнул на его вопрос, поворачиваясь на бок и елозя ногами друг о друга — было заметно, что это доставляет ему явное удовольствие.

Мазнув, собирая немного выделившейся слизи с присосок, Тор ткнулся в ждущий его проникновения вход и, уже не сдерживая себя более, взял резкий чёткий ритм, упиваясь доступностью откровенно наслаждающегося его грубостью брата. Локи вскрикивал, оглядываясь на него и жалобно сводя брови, но тут же кривил губы в усмешке, распаляя и без того разгорячённого этой долгой гонкой Тора. Подхватив тесно сомкнутые ноги, закидывая их себе на плечо, он опрокинул брата на спину, прижимая к измятому плащу, заменяющему им ложе.

— Ещё! — исказившимся в муке лицом Локи напоминал жертву, но его задыхающиеся возгласы говорили об обратном. — Ещё!

Тор воззрился на мечущееся под ним тело, замедляясь и ловя себя на странных мыслях, возникших у него, затем осторожно положил руку брату на горло. Ужас, мгновенно изуродовавший его, начал вырываться изо рта Локи сиплыми хрипами из-за пережатой шеи. Тело задрожало, сжимаясь, руки с проступившими когтями пытались оцарапать всё, до чего могли дотянуться.

— Забудь! Забудь ту боль, — Тор на мгновение разжал свою хватку, давая перепуганному брату вздохнуть, и вновь прижал к тряпью на полу, фиксируя и сдавливая, — помни лишь меня.

Он возобновил свои толчки, пока неспешные, пережидая сжимающие его спазмы тела Локи. Затем склонился, сгибая того пополам, и прижался в поцелуе, одновременно отпуская. Локи тут же вцепился в него, чуть прикусывая губы, но в тот же миг прекращая это, давая себя облизать и выстанывая что-то от непрекращающихся движений в своём теле. Тор прижал царапающие его руки к валяющемуся под ними плащу, разрывая поцелуй и ускоряясь, наблюдая при этом, как, сильно дрожа, Локи изогнулся под ним, закатывая глаза. Почти полностью выходя и с пошлым шлепком врываясь в согнутое им тело, Тор ощущал, как наслаждение сводит напряжённые бёдра, простреливая по хребту, и стремится скорее выплеснуться в сжимающееся, тесно обхватывающее нутро брата.

— Тор… Тор! Ха… Ах! Аааа! — Локи задёргался, вырываясь, и Тор вцепился в его плечи, пригвождая к месту, не позволяя соскользнуть и лишить его своей туго сжатой задницы.

— Давай! Да! Да!

Тело свело судорогой, но он продолжил свои безумные по своей силе удары бёдрами, протаскивая ослабевшего брата по уже порядком изгвазданному и скомканному плащу, наслаждаясь тем, как сладко тот сжимается на каждый толчок. Последние неглубокие движения Тор совершал, уже почти обессилев. Наконец, утомлённо дыша и слегка постанывая, они расцепились и развалились на полу, смотря в испещрённый проводами и кабелями потолок челнока. Тихий счастливый смех разрезал чуть было не установившуюся тишину между ними. Тор, запрокинув голову, с улыбкой посмотрел на довольно хихикающего и потягивающегося брата, затем перевернулся, приподнимаясь, и нежно его поцеловал.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Вновь требовательно запищали датчики — и Тор, пробуждаясь от неглубокой дрёмы, нехотя поднялся, заодно решив выйти на связь со своим товарищем на орбите. «Проверено 93% из 100%… Приблизительное время завершения рассчитывается…» — временные показания аквасенсоров никогда не совпадали с реальными, поэтому он не стал ждать результата, смахивая мигающие количественные показания и вчитываясь в отчёт. Как он и думал, гуманоидных существ, кроме Локи, не было обнаружено. В графе, фиксирующей признаки живых организмов, мигала четырёхзначная цифра — не так много, но для этой небольшой планеты достаточно. Возможных разумных существ было и того меньше: всего шесть особей. «Или пять», — подумал про себя Тор, снова вычитая из общего количества брата. Ему вспомнились хищные змейки, что встретились в лесу. Были ли они разумны? Тор не знал, но, возможно, это была лишь начальная стадия развития будущей главенствующей в звёздном секторе СП-23 расы. Он усмехнулся своим мыслям: знать, что он, скорее всего, последний из своего народа, но при этом встретить зарождение нового мира, было для него горько и в то же время успокаивающе. Жизнь вечна — эта истина стала для него бальзамом.

Сзади к нему приник, ластясь, Локи. И Тор, наслаждаясь его объятиями, подумал, что ещё немного, и его брат бы тоже примкнул к обитателям этого необычного места. Стал бы тот похожим на тех змеевидных существ либо превратился во что-то иное, Тору было неведомо. В любом облике брат был бы ему дорог, но связывающая их память могла исчезнуть. Он нахмурился, осознавая, что всё это время страшился, что их общее прошлое, полное обид и недопонимания, могло быть забыто. Каждая ошибка сталкивала их лбами, но в то же время навечно вплавляла в друг друга. В конце концов, лишь в споре или драке они могли услышать правду о себе.

— Я тоже хочу.

Горячее дыхание и влажный поцелуй в изгиб шеи взбудоражили Тора. Он оглянулся, встречая лукавый и полный желания взгляд Локи, и улыбнулся ему, уже чувствуя предвкушающий трепет, потянулся к его губам.

— Дай мне минуту, связаться с Ракетой, — размыкая поцелуй, шепнул Тор и пояснил на недоумённый взор, — это тот мой приятель, я уже рассказывал тебе.

Пеленгатор недолгое время вылавливал загруженные в него данные, фокусируясь на нужной частоте, и в итоге на визор-экране высветилась знакомая ухмыляющаяся морда его товарища.

— Ну, наконец-то! Эй, давай заканчивай всё и тащи свою божественную задницу назад! Я уже изнываю от скуки, — голос через передатчик звучал немного искажённо, но прекрасно передавал нетерпение Ракеты. — Фу, да ты бы прикрылся, приятель!

— Слушай, мне стоит тебе кое-что…

— Кролик! Он точно говорящий кролик! — Локи нагло влез перед экраном, с любопытством разглядывая диковинное создание, и Тор вздохнул, понимая его интерес к существу, знакомому им раньше только по картинкам из учебников по мидгардскому миру.

— Да что? Да я… Я — енот! Енот! Дурацкие асгардцы, — лишь на мгновение опешив, Ракета раздражённо завопил так, что даже звук его речи зашипел, наполняясь помехами.

— Он мне нравится, — Локи довольно усмехнулся Тору, явно наслаждаясь столь бурной реакцией, и исчез за его плечом, судя по звукам, начиная копаться в ящике с пищевыми пакетами.

Тор, смеясь и перебивая вопли сердитого Ракеты, рассказал тому об успешном завершении своей миссии. Он не стал ему говорить о небольшом ростке, появившемся на Громсекире, справедливо посчитав, что пока не стоило обнадёживать его и так тоскующего по своим близким друга. Ещё немного обсудив асгардцев, дурное образование и несправедливость, что царит в галактике наряду со счастливыми случайностями, они разъединились. Тор было обернулся к шебуршащему обёртками брату, как заметил впереди за бортом челнока чьи-то силуэты. Направляя на них фронтальные прожекторы на носу корабля и прорезая мешающий его обзору туман, он увидел своих старых знакомых — это были те лесные зверезмейки, только теперь их было, казалось, на пару особей больше. «Наверное, пришли всей своей стаей», — с улыбкой про себя подумал он. Локи тоже подошёл к нему и встал рядом, сжимая в руке выглядывающий из блестящей обёртки спрессованный пласт вяленых персиков и всматриваясь в выползших на сушу существ.

— Твои приятели?

— Наверное, — Локи смущённо взглянул на него, — они вечно крутились рядом.

— Выйдем попрощаться?

Тор потянул за собой задумчивого брата, бросая тому ещё один комбинезон из запасов — тот должен был прийтись ему точно впору — и натягивая брошенный на пол свой. Ему было интересно ещё раз посмотреть вблизи на необычных существ, раз они собирались вскоре покидать эту странную и непохожую на другие миры планету. «Быть может, — бродили мысли в его голове, — через пару тысячелетий я прибуду в эту систему вновь и найду здесь уже развитую цивилизацию».

Зверезмейки отпрянули, когда раскрылся входной шлюз, но пара самых мелких из них всё равно подползла ближе, как только они с Локи вышли. Наклонившись, Тор попытался погладить их, и один из малышей доверчиво ткнулся ему в ладонь. Крупные же, а их было трое, как насчитал он, с опаской шипели поодаль, угрожающе расправляя головные гребни и проверяя воздух перед собой раздвоенными языками.

— Они, возможно, разумны, — Тор обратился к Локи, внезапно ловя себя на интересной идее. — Попробуй заглянуть в их головы. Быть может, они помнят твоё появление здесь.

— Помнят меня? — Локи присел возле слепого малыша, протягивая к нему ладонь.

Это длилось всего мгновение: вот брат, прикрывая глаза, касается лба любопытного маленького существа, и вот он уже отшатывается от него, задыхаясь, а мелкий зверёк беспомощно пищит и отползает со своим таким же мелким сородичем к своей стае. Тор непонимающе уставился на них, чувствуя, как дурные мысли о кровожадно поглощающем трупы брате вот-вот готовы заполонить его сознание. Что тот мог такого ужасного увидеть? Он встряхнул головой, коря себя за очередную глупость, и поднял ошарашенного Локи за плечи, крепко встряхивая его при этом.

— Ну, что такое? Может, тебе не удалось?

— Удалось, — брат накрыл его руки своими, смотря на него диким опешившим взглядом, и начал, запинаясь, говорить: — Они… Я слышал зов… Тогда, когда был во сне…

— То мог быть я, — Тор успокаивающе поцеловал его в лоб и вновь прислушался к сбивчивому шёпоту.

— Меня молили о помощи умирающие… А голодные о еде… — Локи вновь взглянул на существ, что испуганно шипели на них, окружив, защищая, жалобно пищащего слепого малыша. — И я не мог помочь.

— О чём ты?

— Это место… Эта материя полна изменчивой энергии… — брат оттолкнул его и опустился на колени, прикасаясь к крошащейся белой пылью поверхности под ними, заляпанной слизью от зверезмеек, и вновь растерянно повторяя: — Я не мог помочь им… Но мог изменить.

— Кого? Бородой Одина клянусь, если ты не объяснишь мне…

— Последняя просьба была о забытьи… Ты! — Локи указал на крупную шипящую зверезмейку. — Ты просила забвения от боли. Ты! Ты хотела забыть обо всём!

Чувствуя, как холодеет у него внутри, не осознавая ничего толком и отказываясь уразуметь, что перед ним происходит, Тор оглядел всю змеиную стаю перед собой. Понимание, рождающееся где-то у него в груди оглушающим ужасом, прорвалось громким хохотом, разгоняя все страхи. Он уткнулся в ладони, стирая выступившие от смеха слёзы, и ответил на немой вопрос с беспокойством глядящего на него Локи, но прежде всего самому себе:

— Ну что ж, братец… Я всегда любил змей.


End file.
